After All
by uchihafangirll
Summary: It all comes down to me and you
1. Chapter 1

One Saturday morning when her only niece pestered him up to wake up at six so that they could take their time fishing in the nearby river. It had become a habit, Itachi thought, for Sarada to force him into submission. Whatever she wanted to do on a weekend, Itachi blindly complies.

Her 5-year old niece could really be scary sometimes. Itachi guessed she got it from both of her parents. Sakura could be really nice, but scary when she got mad. And his little brother, well, he was always scaring people away. But not for Itachi. In the end, he accompanied Sarada in one of the eco parks near the Uchiha mansion.

"Look Uncle! I caught one!" The excited giggling of her niece brought him back to her senses.

"Yes, you did." Itachi immediately helped the girl to pull back her fishing rod. Sarada's eyes widen in excitement as she saw a tiny milkfish wiggling its tail from her fishing rod.

After a few more hours, Sarada demanded for them to take a break and eat in their tent. The tent was spacious enough that it could fit at least five people. She was a big girl, she insists all the time. She did not want any help eating any more. She was contented eating from her bento box her Grandma Mikoto prepared when Itachi noticed the frown on her niece's face.

And before he could open his mouth to ask her what's wrong, Sarada had beaten him up for it.

"Uncle Itachi, why is it that Mama and Papa don't live together?" She inclined her head, awaiting for her Uncle's response. "Metal and Shikadai and Chocho, they all live with a Mama and a Papa. So why can't I?" She even elaborated.

During the weekends, Sarada got to spend the night with them, while during the weekdays, she has to stay with her Mama. A few years ago, Sarada happened. How and why? Itachi still had no idea. He could only guess that his little brother's relationship with Sakura had always been completely vague and unclear.

Sasuke and Sakura, along with Naruto, had always been together when they were still young. They were classmates during elementary until high school. Itachi was certain that Sakura had always had a thing for his little brother. Sasuke, however, cared deeply for the pink-haired girl, but there's that. And yet, Sakura was the only girl Sasuke allowed into his personal space.

Itachi was able to watch them all grow up, with the only girl in the group trying to make her name. After all, she had been the only one in the group without a name backing her up. With the Uchihas and Uzumakis dominating the business world, she must have felt out of place all the time.

Itachi could remember all those years ago when Sakura excitedly announced to Sasuke how she got a scholarship for her pre-med. She even went to their house at the middle of the night to tell Sasuke the good news. However, when Itachi noticed the somehow sad expression his younger brother wore once the girl left, he was sure something was not right.

A week exactly after that, Sakura left the country to pursue her dreams, leaving his brother sulking in his room. Itachi, being the big brother he is, tried to talk to him out of it. "Sakura is pursuing her dreams, you should the first one to support her. The least you could do is send her off." He told Sasuke.

"I know. That's why I never did what you just told me. I don't want to be the reason she would discard her dreams away."

Judging from the answer he got, Itachi was more than sure, his brother fell for his childhood friend.

What the older Uchiha still could not fathom was what happened to the two of them. They were still both in college when Sarada happened. And not to mention, million miles away from each other. Of course, he questioned Sasuke about it, and yet, his brother had always remained silent.

Sakura went home to have Sarada. She took a year off before going back to school. The baby was left with Sakura's parents and sometimes their mother would also volunteer to take care of the baby. During those times, Itachi would always hear Sasuke talking to Sakura through the phone. And almost all the time, it would end up with Sasuke throwing his phone across the room.

And despite all of those, they somehow maintained to have a civil relationship for their daughter. Now, Sakura has become one of the most talented doctors in the country, while Sasuke is making his name in the corporate world, being one of the youngest CEOs ever been.

Sarada grew up to be a genius. She aced all her tests. Her teachers have always regarded her highly. And despite the fact that the whole world doesn't have a clue that the young CEO of the Uchiha Enterprises already has a daughter, it is with no doubt, Sasuke would throw everything away for Sarada.

"Sara-chan.." Itachi tapped a space beside him, indicating for Sarada to get closer. The little girl stood up, clutching her bento box, and plopping quite messily beside her uncle. "You see.. your Mama and Papa are not ordinary people. They are like superheroes. Your Mama saves lives; it is important for her to live near the hospital so that she can continue to be a superhero. Your Papa as well. You saw that tall building where Papa goes everyday, right?"

Sarada nodded once; Itachi smiled as he continued. "Papa needs to live with Grandpa and Grandma, as well, as Uncle Itachi. Because we need him with us. And also the people in that tall building."

However, Sarada seemed to be not contented with the answer. "I know Mama and Papa are superheroes. But I also need them. Uncle Kakashi said that they don't live together because Papa is scared of Mama."

Itachi inwardly cursed Kakashi for telling such things to a child. And considering Sarada is intelligent, it will not take long before she figures out that the true situation that her Mama and Papa are not a couple.

"And why is it that Papa and Mama don't ever kiss? Aunt Ino and Uncle Sai do it all the time." Sarada continued. "Uncle Itachi, why can't I spend time with both Mama and Papa during the family day?"

"Sarada… did you remember when I said that there are adult things?" The child once again nodded. "I get it that you are confused, but one day, when you get older, you will understand." Itachi calmly explained, hoping that his niece will be satisfied this time.

"I'm just a little sad because everyone in our class has a Papa and a Mama present for the family day next week."

Itachi sighed. "But they don't have an Uncle Itachi, don't they?"

And before Itachi knew it, Sarada stood up, clutching both of her uncle's hands. "Really? Will you go, Uncle?" And when Itachi smiled and nodded, Sarada threw her arms around him, saying thank you over and over again.

.

.

.

.

.

The maids were quick to assist Itachi when he and Sarada finally got to the Uchiha Mansion in the afternoon. He carried her sleeping niece into her own bedroom, not expecting Sasuke to be at home this early, waiting for the both of them.

Sasuke quietly tucked a blanket over his daughter's sleeping form before nodding at his older brother and carefully sitting up from the bed and quietly exiting the room.

Judging from Sasuke's suit and tie, Itachi guessed that his brother had just got home as well. "Did Sarada give you a hard time?" Sasuke asked, as they go down the stairs.

Itachi was going to say that everything went well when he remembered a certain conversation he had with Sarada. "She started asking me questions that I think you should be the one to answer."

They were now in the living room. Sasuke sat down to one of the empty chairs and Itachi followed his brother soon after. "What kind of questions?" Sasuke asked, frowning.

"She asked me why is it that you and Sakura don't ever kiss." Itachi gave his brother a pointed look before continuing. "She's growing up; she ought to start asking some questions about your relationship with her mother."

Sasuke simply sighed before adjusting his tie. "And I assumed you handled her questions well."

"For now." Itachi said, standing up before clapping one of his brother's shoulders. "Your daughter is smart. You and Sakura should tell her the truth the sooner the better. And avoiding the mother of your child will not solve any of your problems."

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you thinking making promises to her you can't keep?" Sakura scowled at the older Uchiha as he handed Sarada's bag to her mother.

"I intend to keep my promise, Sakura. If Sasuke could not go to the family day, why can't I?" Itachi said, passing through Sakura and sitting on the living room of the small apartment Sakura currently renting.

Sakura exhaled heavily. "You know why, it is enough you pamper her going on a trip every weekend, but this is Family day! There will be a lot of people. They will speculate. They will see your resemblance to Sarada. And before we knew it, they have already connected the dots!" She said, closing the door and striding towards the living room.

"People will know eventually. Sarada is an Uchiha. It is actually a miracle people didn't find out after all these years. She suffering, Sakura. She asks me why can't she have both of you and Sasuke attend the family day. She's hurting. She is your daughter, you should understand." Itachi calmly explained.

"Don't you insinuate that I am a bad mother. Who in the first place suggested to hide Sarada from the rest of the world? You! Uchihas! She could have a normal childhood if not for the fact that the blood that is running through her veins is the same with all of you. I want her to know Sasuke; I want her to have a complete family, that's why I chose to stay. I could have brought her with me out of the country! I could be selfish not even telling her existence to your family, yet here she is! She's suffering not because of me, but because she is a fucking Uchiha!"

Itachi blinked twice before standing up. "We were trying to protect Sarada. Back then it was too complicated to tell the whole world about her existence. I thought you understood. But now, the company is back is its original standing. You're right; she should have a normal childhood. Thinking back, maybe it is best if both of you and Sasuke would be the one present in the event. It is a big deal to Sarada."

Exhaling, the older Uchiha could now understand why Sasuke and Sakura always fought during those days. Their tempers are really not a good combination, afterall. They were both hot-headed. He could not imagine the sweet Sarada turning into a someone like her mother.

After a few more minutes of silence, Sakura took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak. "I'll talk to Sasuke. I'm sorry, Itachi-san. I just.. well… I guess I am being overprotective when it comes to Sarada. I just don't want her getting hurt any further."

"I understand. Don't worry about Father. He loves Sarada. I am sure he will be very happy to announce that he has a grand daughter. Before, he was just mad at Sasuke. Now is a completely different situation, is it?" Itachi voiced out as he walked back in the front door, ready to leave. "Tell Sarada I will be waiting for her on Saturday."

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : started another story that couldn't get out of my head for the past weeks

This is actually inspired by the song After All by Peter Cetera and Cher :)


	2. Chapter 2

In contrary to what people may have expected, Sasuke and Sakura rarely talked. They were both too preoccupied with their work. Instead of Sasuke picking Sarada from Sakura's apartment during Friday nights, it would always either be Itachi or his mother. Sakura never dared to go to Uchiha mansion either; she would politely ask the older Uchiha to accompany Sarada in school Monday morning.

In the first few weeks, Itachi thought that they may just had fought once again, something that could be resolved in a few weeks. It was as if his brother and the mother of his niece had made him into nanny. He still did not voice out his concerns though when a few weeks turned into months; he carefully observed them.

Soon after Sarada turned five, her little niece carefully planned her birthday party. Sarada asked her Grandma Mikoto to go swimming in a beach. Mikoto was reluctant at first; many people would recognize them, she thought. Seeing his only granddaughter frowned a bit, Fugaku laid a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We'll go to a beach, if that's what you like." He said, earning a cheerful smile from Sarada.

To say the least, Sasuke and Sakura had not gotten over their fight even after several months. They acted civil to each other though for their daughter's sake. Whenever Sarada called out for them to join her in building a sand castle, they were quick to join her. Their father rented the whole beach resort for the day, making his granddaughter's wish come true.

And as expected, Sarada made an inquiry regarding with the lack of people.

"Mama, in the picture, I see many people swimming in the beach, why is it that it's only us here?" The little girl asked while using her mini shovel to make more sand castles.

Sakura carefully fleeted her eyes on Sasuke who was busy helping their daughter digging holes. "This beach is different from what you see in pictures, Sarada. Only a few people can get here." Sasuke answered.

"Why Papa?" Sarada paused her digging to look at Sasuke.

"You see, Sara-chan, it is like going to school, Mama and Papa can't go in your classroom right? We have to stay outside until you finish your class. It's like that. This beach can only occupy a few people because the owner does not want to disturb the fishes." Sakura explained this time, hoping that their daughter would be satisfied.

Then, Sarada gave both of her parents a worried look. "Are the fishes sleeping this time? Are we waking them up? Should we leave?"

Laughing lightly, Sakura gestured her daughter to come closer to her. "It's okay. You are not too loud to wake them up. Besides, they live a little far away from the shore."

That was the last time Itachi had seen Sasuke and Sakura talked. Up until now, they were trying to avoid each other. The aspect of them attending the Family day together could be really worrisome.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino had been anxious. She had been visiting her best friend often in the hospital to remind her to eat and rest. Ino was aware that her childhood friend could really disregard her own needs and continue working until she dropped. This was one of those days. One of Sakura's patients was a little girl at Sarada's age. Her name was Nami.

Nami was a bright child. She had been diagnosed of leukemia when she was still 3. Sakura made a great job prolonging the child's life even though a lot of experts said that there was nothing that could be done for Nami. Sakura had been working on her case for almost two years now.

Today, Nami would be having one of her sessions for chemotherapy. For the past year, Nami was becoming better that Sakura suggested to take her home to rejuvenate. It was also to help the family with the increasing hospital bills. However, a week before her chemotherapy session, Nami started vomiting and crying non stop because of an intense headache.

Sakura was distressed. She had been researching for different types of cure for the child. Nami had even responded greatly into medications, however, after only a few weeks, Sakura would start seeing bad indications of Nami's worsening condition once again.

Sakura could barely remember when was the last time she ate. With Sarada spending the weekend with the Uchihas, she could only guess that she had been in the hospital now for thirty six hours. And now looking at Ino seated in her office clearly unimpressed, Sakura already knew what would come next.

"Dr. Haruno, wow, how ironic to call you a doctor when you can't even handle to take care of yourself. You look like shit, Forehead." Ino said, crossing her arms in the process.

"Nami has not been feeling better. I don't think we can push through with her chemotherapy sessions anymore. I don't know what to do, Ino. The last thing I care about is how do I look." Sakura said, dragging her feet to a nearby couch.

"Well, you have to. You can't expect your patients to trust you to heal them when you aren't clearly yourself. Just please eat something. I brought you some udon on my way here. Ten minutes top and you can go back on your research."

Not even halfway from her meal, her pager buzzed from her medical coat. Before even Ino could ask what's wrong, Sakura started sprinting the hallways of the hospital. Soon, she found another doctor and a nurse already reviving Nami.

Sakura quickly shoved them away; soon she found herself crying while trying to revive the already lifeless body of the little girl. "Please, please, Nami. Fight. You can do this." She muttered while pumping the child's chest.

When evidently it wasn't working, Sakura proceeded to get hold of the defibrillator, but the older doctor held out her arm saying there was nothing that could be done. "No! I can save her! I know!" She yelled.

With all the commotions, they started getting the attention of everyone outside. Tsunade, Sakura's mentor, came along with Ino and Shizune soon after. The older doctor and nurse stepped outside seeing the head of the hospital. "Sakura…" Tsunade started.

"I can save her, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura yelled still performing a CPR.

"Sakura, that's enough."

Soon after, Sakura started sobbing clutching Nami's hand. The only thought she had was how to tell the girl's parents of her failure to save their only daughter.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the first time Sakura lost a patient. And although Tsunade reassured her that she did everything she could, she still felt blaming herself. Nami could have been a lawyer, a nurse, a teacher. But now, she's gone. For quite a time, Nami had become fond of Sakura. She said that she liked Sakura's hair and that it was really pretty. She even refused to be treated by other doctors except Sakura.

Nami was a sweet child. She liked coloring books and watching the other children play outside. The only wish she had before she died was to make friends and be able to play with them. She wanted to get better because she did not want to worry her Mama and Papa anymore.

When Sakura was telling Nami's parents of what happened, Sakura felt like throwing up. It felt like her stomach was turning upside down. She could not look them in the eyes. She could only say sorry and watched with regret how Nami's mother started crying in her husband's arms.

She tried taking another shift, anything that could take her mind off with earlier events. The nurse voiced out her concern saying that Sakura had already been in the hospital for two straight days. "Dr. Haruno, you need to rest." More often than not, the nurses would be too scared to Sakura to object, however, Tsunade already knew Sakura enough to tell the nurse-in-charge not to allow it this time.

"I can still go on. Please, I can take another shift." Sakura pleaded.

"I am so sorry, Dr. Haruno. Tsunade-sama strictly told me not to allow you to take anymore shifts and that you would be having your two days off starting tomorrow."

Annoyed and yet too tired to complain, Sakura stubbornly went into her office to look into her medical files and started working. _If they won't let me see patients, fine. I'll just do this._

But still, not even thirty minutes had passed, Ino and Tsunade, barged into her office and started lecturing her.

Sakura stayed in the hospital for two more hours before going home, reluctantly giving in into Ino and Tsunade's orders. It was already three in the afternoon when they arrived at the small apartment.

"You can't let Sarada see you like this." Ino said. "Do you want me to cook something for you? Or do you want to sleep? I can even fetch your daughter for you."

"No. I can manage on my own. Thank you for driving me here. Sasuke texted me a while ago saying that Itachi-san would fetch Sarada again. So it's okay. I'll just sleep and wait for Sarada here." Sakura said, already going into her bedroom. "Please close the door once you leave." She quickly added before entering the room.

Hesitant to leave her best friend alone, Ino waited for a few minutes before checking up on Sakura inside the bedroom. Her body was facing the windows, her eyes shut, Ino carefully closed the door once again, contented that Sakura had finally got to sleep.

Even so, Sakura was completely wide awake. The earlier events flashing in her memory whenever she would close her eyes. A single tear escaped once again from her eye. When she heard Ino's car engine, Sakura had already opened her eyes, relieved that she had convinced Ino enough to leave her be.

She just wanted to be alone, to organize her thoughts before Sarada came home.

.

.

.

.

.

For almost an hour, Sakura tried her best to take a nap at least. But to no avail, Nami's face had always came flashing through her mind every time she closed her eyes. She thought of everything that she could have done to save the child. She tried to put herself in Nami's mother's shoes.

It was driving her crazy. Tsunade told her even from the beginning that Nami's case was rare. That it was already too late. Sakura knew she could not save each and every one of her patients. However, she felt a strong connection with the five-year old kid.

Ino told her it must have been because she was the same age as Sarada. That Sakura can fully understand what the parents must have going through. And despite all of this, even though Sakura tried everything she could, Nami still died.

A knock on the door had her snapping back to reality. She lazily swing her legs on the floor and dragged her feet to open the front door. Her cheerful and bouncy daughter startled her; Sarada was quick to put her arms around her Mama's waist.

"Mama! I miss you!" Sarada exclaimed.

Sakura did not waste a second before crouching down Sarada's level to give her a proper hug. "I miss you too sweetheart. How's school?"

Sarada started babbling about her day went. Her daughter went straight into her own bedroom to change while talking. Sakura started to follow her, and soon Itachi had also made himself welcome into the living room.

While Sarada was still in her room, Itachi asked Sakura if she was okay. "I wasn't going to ask you, but are you really sure you're okay? I can still take Sarada with me."

Sakura, in response, was quick to brush it off. "No, it's fine. I just need to get some sleep."

Reluctantly, Itachi called out to Sarada to say goodbye. And before Sakura knew it, it was only her and Sarada once again. Sakura acted everything seemed fine. She started cooking dinner for her and Sarada. And when her daughter asked once again about the family day to be held a week from now, Sakura was quick to say that _Papa was busy so Mama was not able to talk to him about it yet_.

Across the room, Sakura could see the pout from her daughter's face. Meanwhile, Sakura tried her hardest to smile despite the dizziness and tiredness she was feeling. They ate their food silently and Sarada was quick to finish her meal saying she would be doing her homework.

An extreme headache with a slight dizziness came over Sakura's senses all of a sudden while doing the dishes. Sakura was quick to steady herself before she could collapse in the floor. She put her right hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. _She must have been sick._ She tried finishing washing the plates when suddenly her mind went blank.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada was busy bringing out her books from her bag. She was happy that her teacher once again praised her for a job well done on the recitation a while ago. And although she missed her Mama, she had a great weekend with her Grandpa and Grandma this time, going into a zoo.

Her Papa was also spoiling her with gifts whenever he came home. The other day, she received another stuffed toy. Her Papa was always silent though, unlike Uncle Itachi who always told her stories.

She was going through her homework fine, but then again, there was this one question she could not quite understand. She frowned and read the question once again. And when she still did not get it, she contemplated whether to call her Uncle Itachi. After all, Uncle Itachi makes the best tutor.

But Mama is smart too, Sarada thought. With her made up decision, she carried her book close to her chest and went out of her room, seeking for her Mama.

"Mama! Mama?" She called out. She frowned upon not hearing any responses. She went into the other bedroom, only to find it empty. With quick steps, she wobbled next to the living room, and from there, she saw a horrific scenario she never wanted to see.

Across the living room, in the dining area, her mother sprawled on the floor.

"Mama! Mama!" She shouted, running to her mother's side. Sarada brushed away the hair that had fallen into her mother's face. "Mama, wake up please. You're scaring me." Sarada's cries soon echoed through the apartment.

Sarada reached out to her mother's pockets, searching for her phone. She remembered what her Papa said, when something like this came up, she should call him. The only problem was.. her Papa was not picking up.

"Papa..please answer your phone." Sarada pleaded as she stared at her Papa's name on the phone's screen.

After three tries, only then she succeeded. "What?! I am at a meeting right now." A furious voice could be heard from the other line. But Sarada was not paying attention to any of that, instead, she cried even louder. "Papa! Papa!"

Alarmed, Sasuke stood up from his seat and walked out of the conference room, gaining every one's attention. He made a quick hand gesture to Neji Hyuuga to take over.

"Sarada? What's wrong?" His voice was now gentler, but there's a worry behind the tone.

"Mama! Mama's not waking up! Please get over here hurry! Papa, I'm scared!"

Sasuke did not have to be told twice. He quickly smashed the down button of the elevator. Concurrently, he was talking to his daughter to wait for him and that everything would be fine. But in contrary, Sasuke had never felt this nervous before. It was as if he was also convincing himself to believe the words he was telling Sarada.

 _Mama's not waking up._ The words kept repeating on his mind as he run towards his car in the parking lot. "I'll be there soon, Sarada. Be strong, okay? Be strong for Mama." He reversed his car in an impossible speed. The squeaking of the tires could be heard all throughout the area.

 _What the fuck Sakura? What the fuck happened?!_ His thoughts had been in a jungle mess. Sarada's cries had even become louder from the other line. He had been cursing under his breath; he run over two stoplights, and yet all he could hear was _Mama's not waking up._

The supposed-to-be twenty-minute drive from the Uchiha Enterprises to Sakura's apartment had been cut short into eight minutes. He quickly got off his car, opening one door from the back seat. As soon as he entered, Sarada cried even louder, if it was possible.

He searched for them; it was easy due to Sarada's cries. There..in the dining area..collapsed on the floor was Sakura, looking pale and heavily sweating. He could swore the sight had his heart stopping. He run towards his little family. Sarada had been clutching her mother's hand for so long, begging her to open her eyes.

"Papa! You came! Mama.. Mama is.."

No words were needed as Sasuke put his hand on Sakura's forehead checking her temperature. He then proceeded to scoop her up in his arms. Sarada's right hand hold onto Sasuke's slacks, afraid to be separated with her Mama and Papa.

 _Why is she so light?! Fuck, Sakura. I swear once you wake up. Damn it, you annoying woman._ His thoughts only came to an abrupt stop when Sarada had already taken a seat beside her unconscious Mama on the back seat of his car. "Papa, Mama will be okay, right?"

"Yes, she will be." _She has to be._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tsunade was busy checking one of her patients when suddenly Shizune, her assistant, came running to get her. Before she could open her mouth to question her apprentice, Shizune had beaten her to it. "It's Sakura!"

They were about to get out of the room when they had seen through the windows- Sasuke Uchiha, running full speed in the hallways, carrying an unconscious Sakura with their daughter crying and trying to catch up with her father.

As soon as the medics took Sakura away from them, Sarada had started throwing tantrum. "No! Where are you taking Mama?! I'll go with Mama!"

Still trying to catch his breath, Sasuke crouched down to his daughter's level. "Sarada, the doctors will take care of Mama."

"Why can't I go with her then? Why can't we go?! Mama needs us, Papa!"

"Sasuke.." This time, it was Tsunade patting Sasuke's shoulder. "Hi there, Sarada-chan." She turned her attention to the little girl. "Your Mama is a bit tired from work. She just needs some rest. I promise your Mama will be okay. We don't want to disturb her sleep, don't we?"

Sarada considered what Tsunade just told her, but her cries had not subsided. She then threw her arms around her Papa for comfort. Easily, Sasuke had lifted her up, rubbing his daughter's back. It must have been a lot seeing one of the most important people in her life in that situation. And for Sarada to experience that in such a young age, Sasuke could only feel helpless.

Tsunade had merely given him a nod before sprinting towards the room where Sakura was taken into. Soon, Sasuke found his daughter already sleeping in his arms and Itachi and his mother walking into their direction with a worried look in their faces.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I quit my job. Yeah.. you read it right. I quit after only two months. It was a low-paying job; I was under too much pressure. I got to leave the office at an ungodly hour, and my lunchbreak was cut into twenty minutes. I was always crying. I was not happy at all. I really did not want to leave because I like challenges, it makes me grow. But one day, I only get to go home past one in the morning. And then that's it.

It was a mistake from the start to accept the job. I was only hired as a contractual employee-there would be no chances of career advancement or whatsoever perks. I may seem brat for resigning after eight weeks, but I was starting to get sick. And I know that if I continued further, I will totally lose it.

So there's that. I am sorry for not being able to update for an entire month, I guess? There is just too much happening in my personal life. Now, I am unemployed once again and my confidence has been back to zero percent. I decided to travel for a week to reflect on myself. I hope that when I get back, I'll find out what do I really want with my life.

Sorry for the long Author's note. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

The chirping of the birds and the sunlight passing through her window woke the pink-haired medic up. Before she could flutter her eyes open, she could instantly felt something was wrong. She could not exactly remember what happened the previous night. In addition to that, she could feel constant throbbing pain in her head.

When she opened her eyes, she did not see the familiar pink-colored ceiling, however, she felt that oddly comfortable wherever she was. She tried to sit up to familiarize more of her surroundings; she could not feel to comfortable. Before she could even try, her thoughts brought her back to her daughter. _Sarada!_

She abruptly sat up panicking at how careless she was. In that moment, she saw her mentor, shaking her head. "Don't push yourself. You'll only feel worse." Tsunade remarked, standing beside the door.

Still, Sakura could not help but feel anxious at the situation she was in. Only then she realized she was in the hospital. _What happened? Did she not come home last night?_ Her eyes widened then when she noticed that she was wearing a hospital gown, instead of her clothes. Moreover, she was sleeping inside a private room and not in the couch of her office.

"It's overwork. Malnutrition, lack of sleep. Do I still have to mention this to you?" Tsunade said with a frown in her face, making her way to the stubborn patient. "You better lie down now." The head medic warned her apprentice.

"No. What happened? Did I pass out while tending to a patient? Sarada-"

"You did pass out. In your home. Sasuke brought you here." Tsunade quietly informed Sakura while checking her temperature.

"What?! I don't understand." Sakura replied, still refusing to lie down again.

Tsunade once again shook her head at the pink-head's stubbornness. "I can't tell you the details. But Sasuke carried you here. He only said that Sarada found you unconscious in the kitchen. He checked your temperature and observed that you were drenched in cold sweat. He was here until two in the morning."

"Wh- how did he-"

"Somehow your clever daughter called her father." Tsunade immediately noticed the worried expression in Sakura's face. "I will not lie to you. Sarada had been pretty shaken up. She kept on sobbing and asking Sasuke what happened to you. She did not even want to let go of your hand when we tried to check on you." Tsunade added, exhaling.

"I do not know what would happen if Sasuke had not brought you here immediately. You, as a doctor, know what overwork and sleep deprivation can do to one's body. When will you really learn?"

With that, Sakura had her head down as if being scolded like a child. With the amount of information she received, she could not help but feel guilty for worrying her daughter and even causing such a ruckus to the father of her child. Tsunade's voice had brought her out of her thoughts once again.

"You shall be in strict bed-rest for at least a week. Don't you dare to get up. I swear, Sakura. Don't worry about Sarada. Mikoto told me personally she would take care of your child. God knows, your daughter can cry. She passed out after crying for more than three hours non stop. Even Sasuke could not control her."

Sakura sighed as she heard her mentor's reminders. She could not imagine what a huge mess she did. Moreover, she would still get an earful from Ino after this.

.

.

.

.

.

"Forehead girl!"

"I already know, Ino. I am such a pain in the ass."

It was eleven in the morning when Sakura found herself being _attacked_ by Ino's scolding. She was even forced to eat variety of vegetables. "You have to eat. Look at your skinny ass. Seriously, Forehead."

Sakura found herself sighing and covering her face with both of her hands. "Quit bitching and eat. You will have to explain yourself to me, Forehead girl."

"Do you really have to be this loud, Pig? I've already had enough of that with Tsunade-shisou. Not to mention, my mother would seriously nag me about this." Sakura exclaimed while eating her rice.

"Fine, I'll stop. In exchange, you have to tell me what's going on between you and Sasuke-kun." Ino said, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively.

With a brow raised, Sakura could not help but feel annoyed at the question. _Seriously?_ "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please. The nurses had been talking about it. A handsome man carried Dr. Haruno in the hallways looking worried and anxious at the same time. Oh and well, when I found out what happened to you, guess who I bumped into at one in the morning? Yes, it's dear Sasuke-kun. So what? Did you two sort things out? Tell me." Ino said excitedly, her eyes widening in anticipation.

Sakura could not help but roll her eyes at that. "Sarada called him. It's not because he cared about me. He was concerned to Sarada."

"And how do you explain him staying here until you were transferred into the private room?" Ino replied mischievously, crossing her arms.

"He must have some questions to Tsunade-shisou, that's all. Don't put some more meaning behind it. He wanted to know what to tell our daughter once he gets home." Sakura remarked confidently.

Ino pouted slowly. "I really am disappointed. You have loved the man since what? Forever? And yet this is what happened to the both you. You guys even have a child together. And not to mention, a past that cannot be forgotten. Everyone in highschool knew you guys will end up together."

"Ino…"

"I know, I know. I'll stop." The blonde raised her hands in surrender. "Anyway, I talked to him and said that he will visit you today with Sarada after her classes. I guess, I'll go home after they got here."

.

.

.

.

.

It took a lot of time to convince his daughter to come to school that day. Right after his daughter opened her eyes, his mother, Mikoto was there in an instant, comforting the child. However, Sarada had kept on asking for her father. She was crying when Sasuke found her in her room.

He did not waste a second before crouching down to her level, explaining the situation to her. Mikoto worriedly left the room, afraid that her granddaughter would even cry harder.

"Sarada, Mama is fine now. She is still sleeping and we cannot disturb her." Sasuke explained, trying to calm his child. And yet, the tears kept flowing down from Sarada's eyes.

"Why did you leave Mama?! Mama needs us."

"Grandma Tsunade and Aunt Ino are there to take care of Mama." He carefully explained once again. But to no avail, Sarada shook her head.

"Mama needs me there. Aren't you worried Papa? Mama is sick."

Sasuke exhaled heavily before wiping the tears in his daughter's face. "Mama wants you to go to school. She does not want you to worry about her. How about this..I will accompany you to school today and I will also pick you up after your class. And then, we will visit Mama."

With that, Sarada had seemed to think over what her Papa said. She stopped crying and looked up to Sasuke as if gaging whether he was telling the truth. Sasuke must had noticed this immediately. "I promise." He quickly added.

"Okay. That's a promise, Papa." Sarada said after contemplating. She also threw her arms around her father, expecting for him to pick her up.

They descended the stairs afterwards with Sasuke holding his daughter close to him and Sarada trying to hide her face in her father's neck. The maids were quick to assist the father and daughter for breakfast.

Both Mikoto and Itachi had given reassuring smiles to the Uchiha heiress while Fugaku insisted for his granddaughter to eat up. Out of the corner of Fugaku's eyes, he quietly observed his youngest son and Sarada. Sasuke immediately averted his eyes as if already knowing the questioning stare of his father.

Of course, this would be the first time he would be accompanying Sarada to school. It would only mean one thing: Sarada's existence could be revealed. Every one who would see him with a little girl with almost the same features as him, they would speculate for sure. It would not be long before someone could dig up this information.

But that was the last thing on Sasuke's mind.

.

.

.

.

.

The stares were unavoidable. After all, Itachi did not even dare to get off the car every time he would drop Sarada off. However, Sarada was still feeling bad leaving her Mama alone in the hospital. Only Sasuke could handle her in this kind of circumstances. Once he parked right in front of the school gates, he helped his daughter unfastened her seatbelt and accompanied her until the school entrance.

Sarada clutched her father's right hand; the five-year-old kid seemed to know what was going on for she asked Sasuke why people kept on staring at him. However, before Sasuke could open his mouth. Sarada giggled and said that her father is quite popular with his good looks. He smirked in return.

Before Sasuke left, he made sure to remind Sarada of her things and their earlier agreement. "Now, Sarada. I will be here at 2pm sharp. Wait for me, understand? Don't talk to strangers. Be good to your classmates and teachers."

Sarada nodded before giving her father a hug. Sasuke crouched down to his daughter's level so he could properly return the gesture. But she seemed to be not contented and pecked her father's left cheek.

"Bye Papa! Take care." She waved her right hand before going inside.

Sasuke still tried to cover his face, but to no avail, people had started whispering around him. He was just grateful Sarada calmed down and that she was still oblivious about what was going to happen soon.

The drive to his office had been uneventful. However, as soon as he stepped into his office, a certain Hyuuga had already been waiting for him with a questioning look. Neji had been sitting in one of the couches while looking expectantly at Sasuke.

But Sasuke paid him no heed, he just asked Neji to fill him into the details of the meeting last night and proceeded to work as usual. "I will be leaving early today. You take over the meeting with Mr. Akamichi tonight."

And as usual, Neji had been right about his presumption that the president would not dare to explain his actions. _He indeed is a very private person._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura had been bored. No, bored was an understatement to what she was currently feeling at the moment. With Ino leaving to take care of their flowershop so suddenly, the pink-haired medic was left alone in the confines of her room with nothing to do but watch the people outside the window.

Her thoughts drifted to her daughter. She was worried that what transpired last night could affect her daughter in the long run. She knew that these kind of experiences could lead to trauma and such for Sarada's young age.

It was already past three in the afternoon and she could have guessed that Sarada might be throwing tantrum now, insisting to go the hospital soon. Sakura was also worried that Sasuke might have been having a hard time controlling their daughter. Sarada could be really behaved and intelligent, but she had also been emotional. She could only guess she got it from both her and Sasuke.

The knock on the door brought her back to her senses. Sakura quickly slipped into her bed once again, afraid that it might be Tsunade checking on her once again. When Ino left an hour ago, Sakura stood up and made herself comfortable sitting at the edge of the window.

Due to her quick actions, Sakura regretted it immediately once she felt the wave of dizziness overcame her senses. "Come in!"

But in contrary to who she was expecting, Sakura had seen a flash of black before being cuddled tightly. "Mama! Mama! You're okay!" Apparently, Sarada was quick to climb up the bed of her mother without reservations.

With her mouth agape, Sakura stared at the back of her daughter. In that instant, Sasuke quietly made his presence known by slipping inside the room as well.

And before Sakura knew it, both she and Sarada were crying. "I am so sorry baby, I did not mean to worry you. Mama is fine now, see?" Sakura tried to soothe Sarada by gently rubbing her back.

"I was so scared Mama. If Papa did not come, I do not know what will happen to you. Promise me, Mama. You'll be okay forever." Sarada insisted childishly in between her hiccups.

Meanwhile, Sasuke could not help but feel awkward at the sight. He could not explain exactly what he was feeling, but he was certain, he did not want to see them again in that situation. Since he did not want to be of any disturbance to them, he tried to excuse himself by saying he would buy some food.

But Sarada was quick to dismiss the suggestion. "Papa! We already did. We've brought you some dango, Mama." She turned to her mother this time.

Instantly, Sasuke cursed himself for being such an idiot. He could have just said something else..he did not even realize that he was still clutching a plastic bag on his hand containing Sakura's favorite foods.

"Thank you, sweetheart. It's so nice of you." Sakura smiled in which Sarada responded with a kiss on the cheek. "Mama always kisses me when I'm sick." The little girl explained quickly.

The sound of Sakura's laugh echoed throughout the room. "Now, I am all better." The doctor turned patient humored her daughter. However, it seemed that the little girl was not contented. She made a gesture for Sasuke to sit beside them. "Come here, Papa! You must also kiss Mama so that she can be back to a super Mama again faster."

Sarada had let go of her mother's embrace and hopped off from the bed as soon as she noticed that her Papa would just stand there awkwardly. She clutched his hand to pull her Papa with her. She had even forced him to sit on the edge of the bed. "Papa, kiss Mama."

Oblivious to the fact that she had created some tension and awkward situation for her parents, Sarada quietly observed both her Mama and Papa. She could not help her excitement as she continued to urge her Papa to get closer to her Mama.

Sakura, however, had felt the panic building inside her chest. She had discreetly looked at Sasuke, asking for some help to explain the situation to their daughter.

"Sarada..you see.." Sakura started, but was immediately cut off by the pressure she felt on her forehead. _Eh? Wha- what happened?_ It had not even lasted for more than a second, but it did not fail to make her heart race.

Sakura's eyes had widened fractionally while Sasuke averted his eyes quickly. The sound of Sarada's giggles had Sasuke wishing he just let Sakura explained everything to her. But it did not last long for Sarada had pouted and whined that her Papa should kiss her Mama in the lips.

Thankfully, the awkward situation was dissipated when Tsunade came to look into her favorite patient.

.

.

.

.

.

It did not surprise Sasuke to find their daughter already sleeping in the nearby couch after he went to buy some coffee for himself. Sakura, on the other hand, was browsing through some magazines while sipping an orange juice.

She looked up and instantly averted her eyes as soon as she realized who came in. With their daughter already passed out, the tension and heavy atmosphere had settled once again. Sasuke could not remember when was the last time they had really talked. He could not even recall when did they last see each other.

He had purposely avoided any contact to her. It had even resulted to Itachi being some sort of a messenger between them. And when his brother asked him about it, the answer was simple: he did not want to have another fight with her. He quietly took a seat on the chair nearby her bed. He quietly sipped his coffee as if to relieve his stress.

"Thank you."

As soon as her words registered, he had frozen in his spot and discreetly looked into her. She had clearly changed over the past months. She was skinnier; her skin turned paler. And judging by the time he carried her last night, he could only guess how stress and her lifestyle had affected her.

"You haven't changed a bit." Sasuke's eyes had focused on their daughter this time, who was tossing and turning in the couch.

His eyes did not miss the sad smile that had found its way into her lips. He swallowed before continuing. "You never really take care of yourself. How can I trust you to take care of my daughter?"

He did not even bother to look into her to see her reaction. He stood up from his seat and went to Sarada. He easily carried the little girl and adjusted her position so that she would lean into his neck. "Itachi might be the one to bring Sarada to you in succeeding days."

Sakura did not even bother to acknowledge his words. But as soon as she heard the sound of the door closing, she turned her eyes on the dango left in the table.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : I apologize if there are grammatical errors and such. I am actually thinking of getting a beta..but Idk how seriously.

Please leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Fugaku looked up when he heard the usual greetings of the maids whenever his youngest son would arrive home. The Uchiha patriarch was currently drinking his coffee while reading new business proposals in the dining area. He immediately noticed his granddaughter already sleeping in Sasuke's arms; the maids were quick to lead both father and daughter to Sarada's room.

Not even ten minutes afterward, Sasuke had made his presence known as he sat across his father. Fugaku did not bother to look at his son as he asked him why he left the office early.

"I had Itachi take over. What you did was irresponsible. I understand you trust the Hyuga's, but I do not trust anyone besides our own." Fugaku frowned and looked at his son expectantly.

"I went to pick up Sarada. What happened to Sakura has greatly affected her. This will not happen again."

With that, Fugaku's tensed expression softened. He could be intimidating when he wanted to be, but when it comes to his granddaughter, it never failed to surprise Sasuke how much his father can change.

"I take it, you visited Sakura?" This time, when he spoke, Fugaku had set aside the business papers. And when Sasuke merely nodded, the Uchiha patriarch's expression turned into serious one once again.

"Judging from the change of your behavior from last night, she must be fine now."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything to contradict the suggestive meaning behind his father's words. He questioned himself on how he must've looked like in other people's perspective following what happened to the mother of his child.

However, the Uchiha heir could not understand how his brain could not form words right at the moment when in fact, he always had something to say to prove himself right especially when it comes to these kind of conversations with his father.

He blamed it on the scrutinizing gaze his father was giving him. He realized later how foolish he was for lying to himself.

"Good. You're not denying it. At least you could not lie to me." Fugaku paused for a while to drink his coffee. "You may fool everyone else, but not me. When are you planning on asking her to marry you?"

"Father…"

"Sasuke, I insisted to have Sarada be kept under the wires to protect her. Have you talked to Sakura yet about changing Sarada's surname? There is no reason now to keep her secret."

"It's not that simple, Father." Sasuke avoided his father's eyes, afraid that Fugaku would know what he was thinking at the exact moment.

Fugaku released a heavy sigh before continuing. "You're not a child anymore. I will not let Sarada grow up as an outcast. She is an Uchiha, and if you aren't planning on marrying Sakura, at least talk to her about changing your daughter's surname. It's been five years, Sasuke.

"Sarada will ask you questions that I am afraid neither you nor Sakura could answer. Make up your mind and grow up."

A minute of silence went by until the young Uchiha's voice echoed in the entire room. "I think you're wrong, Father. What I am doing is all for our daughter's sake. What I am doing is for the best..for the both of us. If you'll excuse me." He stood up and bowed his head slightly before heading straight to his room, forgetting dinner altogether.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke could not remember the last time when he ever had this much paperwork to sign. As the highest ranking officer of the company, he always comes and goes in the office whenever he pleases. But that does not mean that he has the freedom to do whatever he wants.

Fugaku had been strict; he always asked his youngest to attend meetings after meetings with other business partners, to the point where Sasuke rarely stays in the office the entire day. But now, with all the business proposals begging for his signature on his desk, the Uchiha heir could not help but massage his temple.

He had many assistants, yes. However, there were certain documents only he could sign. He could have lashed out at his secretary, but he knew Karin was just doing her job.

He gritted his teeth, for he knew he would be breaking another promise with his daughter again. It was not even a week since Sakura collapsed in her apartment, and Sasuke knew very well how much Sarada needed him now more than ever.

Earlier today, Sasuke made sure to accompany his daughter to school. And with the past few days with Itachi bringing Sarada to the hospital to visit her mother, Sarada was saddened and insisted that her Papa should visit her Mama as well.

But he could not possibly do that today as he glared at the different documents he needed to sign.

He was about to call Itachi to tell him the situation, but as he was skimming through his contacts, Sakura's contact details gained his attention. Speaking of which, he remembered a certain conversation with his father about changing Sarada's surname.

One of the reasons why Sasuke hadn't told Sakura about changing Sarada's surname, apart from preventing a fight between him and Sakura, was that he wanted to give a normal childhood to his daughter. Being an Uchiha has a lot of perks, yes. But he does not want his daughter to grow up like he did.

And yet, he also knew that he could not possibly delay it even longer. He glanced at the screen of his laptop to check the time and was relieved that he still have two hours before Sarada's classes ended. He looked at the papers once again, but decided that his daughter is more than important than anything. He reached out for his telephone and dialed Karin's number telling the red-head about his early out once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada was overjoyed when a familiar limousine parked right before the gates of her school. Her Papa kept his promise. The little girl did not waste any second before running and jumping into her Papa's arms.

Sarada babbled about her day as Sasuke drove on the way to Sakura's apartment; he was half listening while thinking about a certain conversation he will have with the mother of his child. As he glanced sidewards towards his daughter, he could not help but feel lightheaded as he anticipates what will happen after he revealed her existence.

When Sakura opened the door to her apartment, she expected Itachi to be smiling at her politely, but instead, Sasuke stared at her without interest before barging into her apartment while carrying their daughter who was too happy to notice anything.

"Mama!" Sarada exclaimed as soon as Sasuke put her down, running towards Sakura and hugging her altogether.

"Hi baby, how's school?" Sakura said hugging her daughter back.

Meanwhile, Sasuke silently watched the exchange between mother and daughter. He tried to make himself busy by checking up on the contents of the refrigerator, afraid that his presence would somehow make the atmosphere tense. He also took this time to discard his coat and hung it into the backside of the door.

Sarada continued to babble about her day while Sakura ushered their daughter into Sarada's room for her to change clothes. On the other hand, Sasuke could hear Sarada giggling telling her mother how happy she was that her Papa was here with them. Unconsciously, Sasuke swallowed hard.

Before any word could come out of Sasuke's mouth as mother and daughter got out of the room, Sarada had beaten him into it making some silly faces forcing her Papa to stay with them until dinner. Whatever plans Sasuke had prior to fetching his daughter-telling Sakura about changing their daughter's surname right away- was clearly out of the picture.

Sasuke was observant himself, however, what he did not notice right away was that Sarada was much better than he is. He could clearly tell that whatever arrangement he and Sakura made, Sarada knew it was not normal- that even though Sarada did not understood any of this- she knew something was wrong with it. And being the smart kid she is, she was trying everything in her power to keep her Papa with them.

Sakura was still expected to rest for another three days as instructed by Tsunade. Sasuke could also see how Sarada's persistence of keeping him longer in their apartment affected Sakura the longer he stayed. She had not even look him in the eye the entire time he was there.

The dinner was quiet except for Sarada's chatters. Sasuke could not help but frown when he saw the annoying woman still exert herself working in the kitchen. When Sarada went to her room to do her homework, Sasuke had taken the opportunity to talk to the mother of his child like his original plan.

"We need to talk." He said as he helped her bring the dishes into the sink.

Sakura looked up in concern, wiping her hands with a towel. "What is it?"

"I talked to Father about Sarada."

Sakura did not say anything for a while. She inclined her head as if telling Sasuke to continue.

"He wants Sarada to have her surname changed." He decided not to tell her about his father asking him about marrying her since he knew it would only make things worse.

"What?" This time around, Sasuke could clearly see the anger flash right into her emerald eyes.

"You heard me. She's an Uchiha, and I think it's only right for my daughter to bear my surname."

Sakura scoffed. "Are you serious? After trying to cover up her existence, now you just suddenly chang your mind? Well, Sasuke, it does not work that way. She's my daughter too." She said, her voice raising a little.

"Are you really going to fight me on this?" Sasuke's tone turned into a challenging one, but Sakura also knew he was trying to hold back.

This time, Sakura walked a little further away trying not to get worked up, aware that their daughter was only a few meters away from them. "Do you really want our daughter to grow up like you did? And if I give you my approval, what's next? You're going to enroll her in some Uchiha exclusive whatever school, isolate her from other kids? Dictate her whole life?"

Sasuke followed her in the living room. "You're overreacting again and you know it."

"Then how do you expect me to react? Should I be happy? It will only take time before you take full custody of her, and I can't possibly fight you Uchihas on that!"

Too preoccupied with their argument, they had not noticed Sarada peering from her room. "Mama? Papa?"

Instantly, Sakura's face softened. "Your Papa and I were just talking. It seems he was just leaving. Come here and say goodbye to Papa."

At that time, Sasuke was trying not to glare at the pink-haired doctor. But when Sarada jumped at him, he directed his gaze to the annoying woman mouthing the words we are not finished. Sakura rolled her eyes at that.

"Bye Papa! Tell Uncle Itachi I miss him." The little girl proceeded to kiss his cheek before Sasuke put on his coat and exited the apartment altogether.

After Sasuke had left, Sakura did not miss the sad face her little girl made as she stared at the door. The pink-haired doctor was about to comfort her daughter, but as usual, Sarada had always surprised her with her choice of words.

"You and Papa were fighting. Is that the reason why Papa can't live here?"

Sakura's mouth parted at that-too obvious that she was taken aback. It took time before she was able to crouch down to look at her daughter in the eye. "No, baby. Did I not explain it to you already? Your Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Itachi needs your Papa there."

"But we need him too!" This time, Sakura noticed the tears already threatening to fall down from her daughter's eyes. "Don't you want Papa to stay here, Mama?"

"Sarada.." Sakura exhaled heavily trying to compose herself. "We should understand that Papa is busy. We can't force him to stay here. When you grow up, you will understand, okay?"

It equally surprised Sakura when Sarada started crying and quickly ran to her room. She tried to call after her, but her daughter locked her door. "Sarada, can't we talk?" At that time, Sakura's temper was already flaring. It did not help that she had nothing to do all day she was basically going crazy, in addition to her earlier argument with Sasuke, and now her child.

"Sarada Haruno, I swear if you don't open this door right now!" She was also at how her voice had raised.

Within a few seconds, Sarada stared at her frightenedly. That was enough for Sakura to come back to her senses. The pink-haired woman flashstepped in front of her daughter in a swift motion before hugging the little girl altogether. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so, so sorry." Sakura mumbled against Sarada's hair.

She was not sure she was apologizing because she raised her voice or because as a mother, she could not give what her daughter mostly needed.

.

.

.

.

.

To make things worse for him, contrary to what Sasuke had hoped as he drove from Sakura's apartment to the Uchiha Mansion, his father had been waiting for him in the living room, face as stoic as ever. He did not have to guess what this was all about. So when his father ordered him to sit in front of him and commanded all the maids to leave them alone, Sasuke just hoped it would be over soon.

"I thought I made myself clear last night, Sasuke." Fugaku paused, frown deepening. Sasuke did not bother to respond to that. He had a long day, once again had a fight with Sakura, this was the last thing he needed right now.

"Are you even listening to me? You think just because you're the President of my company, you can do whatever you want?"

Sasuke scoffed at that. "Father, I am doing what I see fit for your company. I've spent one afternoon with Sarada, and you think I'm abandoning that damn company."

"Are you seriously talking back to me?" Fugaku's face hardened and if weren't for the fact that Sasuke was feeling over the edge at the moment, he was sure he would flinch at the sight.

"Leave." One word. Just one word and it was all it took for Sasuke to catch on on what was really happening. He never, never talked to his father like that. Not ever since that day.

It took a few minutes before Sasuke left the living room to go into his room to pack his things. And as expected, his mother worriedly took in the sight of him packing his bag. "My son, what happened?" Sasuke was not thinking at the moment meanwhile his mother had been convincing him to apologize to his father. But he could not hear any of that. He just needed to get out of there.

He stormed out of the mansion with Itachi and his mother following him until he reached his car. He opened the backside of his limousine before literally throwing his suitcase inside. However, before Sasuke could get into his car, Itachi was quick to intercept him.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down."

"And I will. Take care of the company while I'm gone." And in an instant he was gone-the image of his mother sobbing at Itachi's shoulder through the side mirror making his insides burn.

.

.

.

.

.

Calling Naruto was already a mistake-he knew. He was currently in one of the most famous bars in Konoha drinking maybe his sixth bottle of beer, he actually couldn't tell. It was not the first time he had a fight with his father, but today he had been stupid enough to voice his thoughts out loud- not being able to keep his mouth shut like he usually does.

A few minutes after, he could already see the blonde storming his way out of the crowd of people dancing at the too loud music. And when finally Naruto got to the VIP area where Sasuke was currently seated, he was quick to forcefully grab the bottle the raven-haired man was drinking-Sasuke could not help but scoff at the idea of Naruto being the sensible one out of the two of them.

"Teme, what's wrong?"

Sasuke did not say anything in return, but reached out and snatched his stolen bottle.

"Did you and Sakura-chan fight again?" Naruto asked, plopping beside his wasted best friend.

"We've had too many fights. Although yes we actually did fight today." Sasuke said chugging down the last of the contents of his beer before opening a new one.

The blonde sighed getting a bottle himself. "You should stop drinking, you know that right? Your brother will scold me for this. It'll be worse if Sakura-chan finds out I let you drink so many."

"Not like she cares."

Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "Keep pushing her away and maybe one day she really won't care. So what's really the big deal, Teme?"

"Can I stay at your house for a while?"

"What? Why?" Confused but concerned as well, Naruto stopped drinking his beer to properly listen to his best friend, trying to block out the loud music from his ears.

"Father and I had a fight. Couldn't possibly go to our hotels. My mother will find me there." Sasuke replied curtly.

"Wha-what? Wait a minute, Sasuke. You know I can't. Hinata and I are getting married in a few months and my in-laws are staying at my place this week."

For the time being, Naruto was also able to notice that Sasuke was already too wasted for his own good. He could not possibly call Itachi like he usually does whenever Sasuke got drunk like this, nor could he bring him to his apartment.

He sighed before getting up from his seat, trying to stop his best friend once again. "Sasuke, you need to stop or else you'll pass out and I'll have no clue what to do."

"Just let me be. You can just leave or whatever."

Naruto sighed as he watched his best friend drink a whole lot more than he should have. Way more than he could tolerate.

.

.

.

.

.

At the sound of the someone knocking nonstop at her door, Sakura had just hoped that someone had only mistaken her apartment for another, that it would go away soon if she did not bother to answer. But when the sound of knocking kept on getting louder, she sighed and cursed under her breath.

"Gods, it's past two in the morning. Whoever you are must hope and pray my daughter did not wake at the sound of- What the hell? Sasuke?! wha-" Overtaken by the sight of the father of her child slumped against Naruto-who was by the way looking painfully nervous at the sight of her so mad already.

"Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry for this. But I swear I tried to stop him, but you know him too well. I couldn't."

Sakura exhaled heavily. "I think I told you specifically if you let him drink like this ever again, you are dead. Naruto, I told you to stop him- I wouldn't care if you had to knock him out."

"But he had a fight with his father, got kicked out once again. He even told me you guys fought once again. He just needed some release and as his best friend-"

"You should've called me then. I could've stopped him. This is way too bad for his health." Sakura's face softened opening her door.

"You really love him, don't you?" Naruto sighed before leading Sasuke into the living room. "This bastard has no idea how lucky he is to have you."

"Not you too, Naruto. Not tonight." The blonde could not help but shake his head in response.

"You guys are my best friends. I just want the both of you to be happy." He paused before lifting both Sasuke's legs onto the sofa. "Sorry again for this, I couldn't let him stay at my apartment this time. I know you'll take care of him."

"Yeah, thanks I guess. For taking care of him."

Naruto smiled once again before saying goodbye to the pink-haired woman. And Sakura was left worriedly gazing at the sight of the only love of her life passed out at her sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : all will be revealed in no time, I promise. Most of you guys are curious how did they end up like this, but I assure you will know every thing in the next few chapters.

Thanks again to my lovely beta- Nissaw!


	5. Chapter 5

Unbeta-ed

* * *

 _Four hundred and thirty eight days- it has been that long since he had seen her pretty face. Sure, she always made time to call him and Naruto- but being able to see her in person, being able to touch her is just so much different. He was currently lying on his bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom with his phone pressed to his right ear while listening to her rambling._

 _He could not forget the face she made when she told him about the letter she received about getting a scholarship in United States. Her eyes were gleaming with excitement; her smile the brightest as ever, as she barged into his room jumping up and down and hugging him altogether. She was so happy. So happy. And how could he say anything if she looked so happy like that._

 _But now that she was there, a thousand miles apart from him, he does not know if she is still happy. He could tell she was busy all the time- he could hear it under the sighs she makes occasionally whenever she tells him about her day._ _"You better take care of yourself out there." He reminds her again. Because knowing her, she must had skipped one or two meals a day, probably getting three to fours of sleep at best every day._

 _And as expected, she waved him off telling him he should be the one looking after himself. He rolled his eyes even if she could not see him. There was a pause before he heard the familiar giggling from the other line. "I can see you, you know. You're rolling your eyes again." And yet, it still surprises him how she knows him too well. Afterall, they grew up together._

 _There's a lump in his throat before he tells her. He swallowed once, twice before the words came out from his mouth. "Father chose me to be the successor of the company." For a while, he thought the line ended for he could not hear anything but silence._

" _Sakura.."_

" _I heard you, Sasuke-kun. I know that I should be happy for you. But.." The change in her tone did not go unnoticed._

" _But?"_

" _I know I'm being selfish. It's just that I know all too well how much it means to be a president of an international company. Will I be allowed to see you after you get to-"_

" _What are you saying? Don't be ridiculous." He interrupted her. But he also knew it was all empty words. He knew about his parents getting married out of convenience-how his grandparents arranged the marriage by selecting his mother as the most suitable Uchiha woman to be the most rightful for the successor of the clan._

 _They never really talked about their relationship, per se, but in one way or another, he knew she understood how much she was important to him. And he also knew her feelings towards him._

" _Don't think too much about it. It's getting late there. You should be sleeping by now. We'll talk again some other time." He could tell she was pouting._

" _But I like hearing your voice." He does too. He loves hearing her whining and her stories about the human anatomy even if he could not understand a word of it. "Anyways, fine, I know it's three in the afternoon there, but good night, Sasuke-kun."_

" _Aa." That girl probably does not know how much he was trying to stop himself from going after her._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

He woke up feeling like he came back from hell.

His body ached all over and his head was spinning like crazy. He could not remember what happened the night prior but he was sure he had been drinking all night once again. Strange. He could not smell the familiar ramen scent all over the place.

Did Hinata tidy up the place for the idiot? The last time he got this drunk he woke up puking non stop; one thing to have a hangover, another thing is the smell of Naruto's apartment.

It took him a while before he was able to open his eyes and to get familiarize with his surroundings. He was sleeping on a familiar couch; there was a blanket draped all over him. And instead of the usual ramen-scent lingering all over the place, he could smell eggs and butter nearby.

He sat up slowly, massaging his temple in the process. He was afraid to look up, afraid of where his too-drunk self had taken him. Surely he was not at Naruto's place nor the Uchiha mansion, otherwise he would be waking up with a blood on his ears for getting scolded, be it his bestfriend or his brother.

"Papa! You're awake!" The all-too pleasing voice made him pause on his train of thoughts. Looking up across the room, there in the dining area, her daughter was smiling too widely at him while eating her breakfast.

Then it dawned upon him; flashes of everything that occurred last night made him want to go back to sleep. His fight with Sakura, him talking back to his father, his mother's worried face, Naruto dragging him outside of the bar. He looked up again seeking for the only person who probably knows what the hell is going on.

There she was in the kitchen and judging from the strong smell across the room, he could tell she was making coffee. Then, she turned to look at him, she was clearly displeased about something for her to frown like that at the sight of him.

She did not say anything to him for a while. It was more like she had ignored him. She sat across their daughter and sipped contentedly on her coffee. For a minute, Sasuke considered whether to go back to sleep or leave the apartment as fast as he can. But he just stared into space while contemplating how to kill Naruto for bringing him in _her_ apartment of all places.

Too occupied with his musings, he did not notice Sakura standing in front of him. "I heard everything from Naruto. And if you don't want to be found out by your brother, you should probably go into my room. He'll be here in a few minutes to pick Sarada up." She said too sternly before going back to the kitchen.

Be it the headache or the hangover, he was not sure but he had no intentions of quarreling too early in the morning. So he slowly stood up carrying the blanket and entered Sakura's room quietly.

Soon after, Sarada had followed him in the room before hugging him. "I heard from Mama that you and Uncle Itachi were playing hide-and-seek, don't worry about it Papa, I will not tell him." She beamed at him.

"Papa, you stink!" She pulled away from the hug before he could properly return it. And then she was running again opening the door, but before she left she waved her hands saying goodbye to him."Uncle Itachi will be here soon! Shh!"

With that, he sat down on the bed exhaling loudly in the process remembering he had left his shoes in the living room.

.

.

.

.

.

His niece was acting weird. She was too hyper-too happy. Not even a minute after he entered the apartment and Sarada was already pulling him towards the door. She was bouncing up and down smiling too brightly.

"Sarada, calm down. Let me say hi to your Mama first."

"No need, Uncle Itachi! Mama's busy. Let's just go!" She whined, pulling him towards the door once again.

Confused as to why his niece was acting like this, he looked up to see Sakura nervously playing with the hem of her apron. "What's going on?" He asked, puzzled.

"Sarada might have too much chocolate drink this morning." The pink-haired woman explained, exasperated.

He frowned when he noticed the circles under Sakura's eyes. "Are you okay? I recall Tsunade has been strict about you resting for a week. It looks like you're not getting enough sleep." Itachi said, completely ignoring the little girl tugging on his sleeves.

She waved him off like what he expected she would do. "I'm fine. I just got too hooked up with this book I'm reading last night." She then looked at him up and down, noting the choice of his outfit for the day- he was wearing a silver suit and tie with a leather black shoes to pair it up.

Itachi smiled politely but exhaled heavily afterwards. "Have you heard anything from Naruto?" With Sarada around he could not possibly tell how his little brother wandered off once again and now he was stuck to being the president in the meantime.

A little caught off-guard, Sakura's eyes widened fractionally before denying it too quickly. "No, why? Did something happen?"

"I've been trying to contact him all night but he has been ignoring my calls. If it's not too much to ask, can you try calling Naruto for me?" He paused looking around the apartment. "No, never mind." He smiled contentedly. "I think I already know where my little brother is." He muttered quietly.

"Uncle Itachi! Let's just go or I'll be late!" Sarada whined once again, interrupting their conversation.

Itachi then winked at Sakura's direction before letting him be pulled by his niece towards the car.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sat quietly on the bed, hoping his brother would not notice anything. But knowing how Itachi can be, he would not be surprised if he would barge into Sakura's room and drag him back to the Uchiha mansion right away.

With the alcohol still in his system, he still could not think straight. He did not know what to do. And now that Sarada will be away for a few hours, he would be stuck here with _her_ alone. He needed to think fast- to leave as soon as possible.

Going to Naruto's place was out of the question. He did bring bring him here- which actually reminded him to settle for a few text messages to scold the blonde idiot for bringing him to Sakura's apartment since he could not possibly call nor make any noise. Not a minute after, the blonde had replied. "You should thank me for not dumping your sorry ass in the middle of nowhere! I was contemplating whether to send you off to Osaka!"

He'd had about ten missed calls from his mother, three from Itachi and one from Naruto. He sighed before lying down on the bed altogether. That was when he was able to observe her room. There was a picture of her and Sarada near the bedside table, stack of books on a chair, the smell of jasmine all over her bed.

It was so long since he was able to step foot in her room, let alone be able to lie down on her bed. The last time he did-no he could not go there. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He sat up when he heard the familiar car left the vicinity of the apartment.

He made sure to put a straight face like he usually does before going out of the room.

With her back on him, she began lecturing him. "I don't know much what's going on about your family, but if you're going to drink, you make sure you can still stand on your own two feet afterwards." She was busy doing something in the kitchen- probably doing the dishes but Sasuke merely brushed it off.

"Tch. It's not like you care." He replied throwing daggers towards her back even if she could not see it.

"A simple thanks would suffice, _Sasuke-kun_." She turned around to meet his glare.

Before he could even think of a comeback, he felt the protest of his stomach to empty it contents and then he was running, pulling the pink-haired woman away from the sink.

When he was done, however, he expected Sakura to laugh at him. But this woman never fails at surprising him. She continued to scold him while preparing him a medicine. "Here's an aspirin for your headache. There's a coffee in the machine and a soup for your hangover. Geez, when will you really learn?"

She continued to glare at him while bringing him tissues to wipe his mouth. "I feel bad for Sarada for having a lousy father." She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes but she was already in the dining area reheating the soup for him.

While this woman had been insinuating a fight from her choice of words, her actions had him wanting to puke all over again. Her actions had always contradicted her words. Sarada was not present-there is no reason for him to play nice. So he blurted out the words without thinking too much about it. "I don't want it."

He did not know if he imagined it but she blinked twice before the all-too familiar hurt crossed over her features. She paused in her tracks before going back to what she was doing earlier. "Of course, you don't."

She turned around to face him once more. "Naruto gave me the keys to your car. I placed it in the pocket of your coat. Don't worry I won't tell Itachi-san you were here." She said resignedly.

At her fallen expression, he regretted his actions immediately. He knew he was hurting her. But they could not go back the way they were before. He avoided her eyes before glaring into nothing.

"I did not really know what I saw in you." She said after a while, breaking the silence.

And without thinking, he'd had his eyes on her once again. His heart was beating loudly against his chest he could hear it. They never really talked about their feelings for each other- which actually brought this mess in the first place.

And then there it was again, her rambling when she was so nervous or embarrassed. She hasn't changed much, he concluded. She may had realized the weight of what she had said for her saddened expression turned into a nervous one.

A few days ago she almost made his heart stop beating-he could not possibly erase the memory of her passed out- and now she was making his insides burn. It was amazing really, how could one simple word, one simple action from this woman could make him feel. She had no idea the effect she had in him. Most probably she would not know ever.

He just stared into her while she continued talking nonsense before she made an incoherent excuse to get to her room.

Their relationship will always be complicated, he concluded.

.

.

.

.

.

He did not know how much time had passed but she was clearly stupefied when she still saw him here in her apartment. After all, she did tell him about his keys. She was expecting him to be out of her house right away. And well, he could not blame her; he was not exactly welcome in her place.

But the truth is, he had nowhere to go to. He hadn't think about his plans now that he left the Uchiha mansion. It would be much easier if this annoying woman was taking care of herself and had her shifts in the hospital and not worrying everybody; he could have stayed there while waiting for Sarada.

The idea suddenly popped into his head. "I don't want to leave without saying goodbye to Sarada." He explained when Sakura just stared at him expectantly.

"Well, that's going to be a problem then. Since you do not want to eat anything I make and your daughter will only come back later in the afternoon. Oh, and looking at the clock, it's past eleven in the morning." She said with a smug look in her face.

Good, she's back to her sarcastic, annoying self, he noted. Judging from the towel in her hands, she just had her shower. She sat in the sofa completely ignoring his presence before turning on the television. He rolled his eyes at that.

And as if fate was mocking him, his stomach growled loudly in protest. He hadn't properly eat dinner last night and he mostly regurgitated the contents of his stomach earlier. Sakura then exhaled loudly, "Ahh, it's a shame I made a _tomato soup_. Sarada does not like it that much."

And to tease him further, she proceeded to stood up from her seat to go to the kitchen. "Maybe I should make lunch earlier today. Hmm..onigiri sounds good to me." She said out loud while looking at the contents of the refrigerator.

She then turned around to look at him seated in the dining area. He was glaring at her again. "Don't act like a child and eat. If you don't want to wake up in the hospital the next day." She said too sternly; she was clearly displeased at him but her doctor instincts had won over.

He was so hungry. So hungry. That was the only logic explanation why he had three bowls of tomato soup and two rice bowls. _He certainly did not miss her cooking._

.

.

.

.

.

The next three hours passed like a blur. He used that time to get his things in his car, take a shower and make a plan for the week. Thinking back, moving to Osaka was not bad. Just a temporary escape from being an Uchiha.

When Sarada got home, however, he did not know how to react when all of a sudden, he heard his brother calling after him to come out. He had already prepared a speech to his daughter, thinking of a way how to make her understand. But screw it all, his brother really was such a pain in the ass.

He and Sakura made sure to hide all of his things in her room but who was he kidding, nothing can get past his brother's eyes. It took him a little while before he was able to compose himself and get out of the room.

Sarada was in frantic, telling her Papa repeatedly she did not tell him. Itachi, on the other hand, shook his head at the sight of him. "I'm not foolish, little brother, you are."

Sasuke scowled at that, thinking how could his brother found out. "You left your shoes near the sofa this morning. I knew right away it was yours, Sasuke." Itachi explained before Sasuke had the chance to crack his head in the process.

Sarada pouted but she was back in her cheerful self in a minute to say hi to her papa and mama. Sakura, feeling the need to give the Uchihas their privacy, pulled Sarada to her room, not bothering to make an excuse.

With the two Uchiha heirs left in the sofa, Itachi smiled sadly at his little brother. "I guess you really have nowhere to go for you to stay here."

Sasuke made no indication that he heard him. He just sat there resignedly waiting for this inevitable conversation slash lecture over and done with. "I may not agree with you storming out of our house after a fight with father, I will not interfere with your decisions. There is already enough people deciding for you."

The younger Uchiha then looked up to his brother. "Although I may say, I do not like being cooped up in your office all day. Good thing I have the excuse to get Sarada for today." Sasuke still did not say anything; he only let Itachi say whatever he wanted to say,

"If you're afraid I'll tell mother your whereabouts, I will not. Nor I will drag you back to the Uchiha mansion no matter how much I displease working in the Uchiha Enterprises. But I hate it when you get drunk like that, you worry me, Sasuke, I hope you know that." Itachi's smile vanished.

"Don't even make excuses, I know you. You drank until you passed out again, don't you? Not to mention, you do not answer my calls. Nor my text messages." He continued. Honestly, at that time, Sasuke felt like a child being scolded.

"You should know by now what you're doing. Maybe staying here could be a good start for you to realize your mistakes." Itachi continued.

"What? I'm not staying here. I just wanted to say goodbye to Sarada before leaving."

"And where do you plan to stay? At Naruto's?"

"No, somewhere far away from here." Anywhere where he could not be recognized as an Uchiha was left unspoken.

"And how do you plan on living? Don't think that Father will just let you off. Your card will be suspended for sure."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reason out but his daughter obviously has a different opinion on her mind. "Is Papa going to stay here?" Sarada rushed out of the room before Sakura could stop her.

"Yes, he will. Isn't that great, Sara-chan?" Itachi said earning a glare from his little brother.

"Really?" Sarada did not waste a second to run towards her Papa to give him a hug. And once again, how can he say no if she looked so happy like that.

.

.

.

.

.

She certainly did not expect this at all. Him helping their daughter on her homework in her apartment. They still hadn't had a proper talk about him staying here; it was so like him to make decisions by himself. _Just like a few years ago._

Sarada had been a Papa's girl ever since. Even if her child mostly spends her time with her; Sasuke surely knows what to please their daughter. Others may have think that he was spoiling her, but in contrary, he makes her understand.

Whenever he will not be able to fulfill a promise to her, Sarada will not cry unlike any other children in her age. It is because Sasuke makes sure Sarada understands. He does not treat her like a child nor does he tolerate her wrongdoings.

One time, Sarada clumsily made a mess in the Uchiha mansion by spilling milk in the carpet. Sakura scolded their daughter who was about to cry but Sasuke stopped her altogether, crouching down to Sarada's level to comfort her.

"Don't cry, Sarada. Do you know why your Mama is mad?" His voice so soft, so tender whenever he's talking to their daughter it still surprises her.

She nodded. "Good. What will you do next time?" Sasuke asked her.

"I will be careful." Sarada said, rubbing her eyes to stop her tears from falling, but she failed and ran towards her Papa's arms.

And now, looking at them in comforts of Sarada's room, she thought of the day when Sarada was born, how much time had passed, how being a father changed Sasuke. And how could she ever think of running away from him if his daughter needed him more than anything. She really was a fool.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Wow, I was really overwhelmed by the number of reviews I got from last chapter. Thank you so much. So sorry this took so long. Never knew adulting could be this hard. I don't have much time now that I'm working but I'll make sure to write whenever I can. I'll try to post the next chapter of KRF next. And hoping that I'll be able to update much quicker.

Again, thank you so much for reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Unbeta-ed

* * *

H _er midterms is coming-and yet, she can not focus, can not think straight. Because she misses him-so much she feels her heart is going to burst. She misses his smirks, his scowls, his annoyed remarks - just every little thing about him._

 _She keeps on staring at her phone hoping, pleading to whomever up there to finally see the one name flash on her phone_ _'s_ _screen- just one text message will do. She does not even care if it is just a blank a message. She just wants to know if he_ _'s alive and well-_ _ **and that he's completely fine without her.**_

 _She knew it before they were even five. That she was hopelessly in love with Sasuke Uchiha._

 _It was only a few months since she left Japan to pursue her dreams-to become a renowned doctor. She worked hard until she dropped literally just to get the scholarship she was aiming for ever since. And now, she is here. She is a few steps away to her dream. She can_ _'t-shouldn't just drop everything away for him._

 _She left him without saying goodbye. And she regretted that, but it was his fault for being such an ass. And being the stupid, emotionless Uchiha that he is, he had never bothered to contact her at all after all this time. She always tried to ask Naruto about him-how he was doing, if he said anything about her. However and much to her dismay, her goofball friend had also no idea onto Sasuke's whereabouts. It worries her._

 _She thought that it was rather childish of her to not reach out to him when they had a huge argument and she left without really talking to him. But this, this silence from him for so long is killing her. She just wanted to hear his voice and just to assure her that he is fine without her constantly reminding him to eat properly and sleep enough._

 _Before she knew it, the tears blurred her vision and they dropped onto her phone. She tried to call him, to message him, to send an email. She tried everything-she apologized even if she clearly remembered he was the one who started their fight. And to no avail, no response. How long will he really punish her?_

 _A loud knock disrupted her thoughts, thinking it was her dorm mate, she hastily wiped her tears and got up from her bed to open the door. Three more impatient knocks vibrated throughout the room. Sakura mutters an impatient curse before swinging the door wide open. But then, instead of the Hyuuga heiress, standing before her is a man with familiar onyx eyes and midnight black hair, his hand clutching a plastic bag of her favorite dango. But before she can open her mouth to say something, anything-he had beaten her to it._

" _You really are damned annoying." He smirks at her as if nothing happened over the past three months._

 _She was too stunned. Her eyes so wide she feels the tears threatening to fall once again. There is a battle going on inside on her head; she's not sure whether to flung her arms around him or close the door to his face pretending not to know him._

 _And then, she came to a conclusion._

 _Her eyes hardened and she punched him hard she could feel his jaw getting bruised._

.

.

.

.

.

The little girl kept on glancing at the clock, frowning as the minutes go by. Her Papa hadn't woke up yet and she was getting a little impatient. He had promised last night that he would be the one to take her to school today. But Mama, upon hearing it from her this morning, insisted not to disturb her Papa and just let him be.

"Come on, Sarada, finish your food. I'll drop you by to your school. After all, I'm coming back to work today!" Her Mama cheerfully announced as she sat down across from her.

"But Auntie Ino said you should not go to work yet." Sarada's scowl deepened.

"Oh, shh, baby, don't listen to your aunt. I'm perfectly fine now. I've already had enough sleep for the past 3 days. It's Mama's duty to save the world again." Her Mama smiled brightly.

Sarada did not say anything for a few seconds staring at her plate thinking whether to insist about her Papa's promise last night or coax her into letting her Papa join them, Sakura could not tell. But when her daughter looked up at her again, she was not scowling, instead Sarada was biting her lower lip trying not to cry.

"Are you really okay now, Mama?"

At the sight of her daughter's worried face, Sakura could not help but feel guilty. Her earlier excitement about going back to work (please let her go back, please do not let Dr. Tsunade find about it so soon) died down. She was about to say something to assure her daughter but Sarada was not looking at her anymore, but past her.

"Papa! Good morning!" Sarada was back to her cheerful self, jumping down from her seat to hug Sasuke.

He was wearing blue pyjamas and an old college shirt Sakura barely recognized. His eyes seemed unfocused indicating he was still barely awake, looking down at his daughter. Sakura also took note on how sexy his bed hair is with its messy and curly style as if it was styled by a professional. She always teased him about it before. Y _eah, right. Before everything just fall apart._

"What?" He looked up at the pink-haired woman expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

That was when Sakura noticed how she was ogling at him intently. She swallowed hard before bringing back her attention to their daughter reminding her of her things for school. She made herself busy by ushering the little girl into her room.

When she went out of Sarada's room, Sasuke frowned at her, his hair already back to its spiked hair in the back. "I'll take Sarada to school today. Just like I promised last night." He looked at her like he smelled something bad. "If you want to die, go on ahead, don't involve my daughter into it."

Sakura was not sure whether to laugh or roll her eyes at what did he say. "I'm perfectly fine, why, thank you _Sasuke-kun_ for your concern." She glared at him in return, challenging him to argue with her.

"I'll take her. And that's final." He gave him one of his signature death glares before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She let out an unimpressed huff of laughter not bothering to conceal her anger too early in the morning. She rolled her eyes as she heard the door of the bathroom slam a little too hard. And then, the idea occurred to her.

She quickly went to Sarada's room urging her daughter to finish fixing her things. She smirked inwardly; she knew she could not win against him, however, she can outsmart him. After all, what can he do when they've already left?

Sarada complained nonstop as her mother continued to pull her into the car in the garden. "But Mama, can't we wait for Papa?"

"Your Papa's busy. We should not disturb him, Sarada." Sakura replied quietly trying to lower her voice in case Sasuke could hear them. The little girl pouted, insisting that it is still early and that they can wait for him.

But life really has to fuck with her.

Sasuke, already dressed in his usual business casual clothes, emerged in the garden. He crossed his arms as he glowered at Sakura who by the way was frozen in place as she was putting her medical coat at the back of her car.

"Really, Sakura?" He did not bother to conceal his annoyance even if Sarada was around.

Trying not to emit a frustrated growl, Sakura gritted her teeth. She was so close. She settled to let out a defeated sigh before looking at him. "I already told you, Sasuke, I'm going to work today so I might as well take Sarada on the way. I do not wish to bother you." Her voice so tight the Uchiha heir was sure she was struggling not to strangle him-well, he was trying not to lose his temper either.

"And I made myself clear it is not of any inconvenience if it is Sarada. I did promise her so I'm going to keep it." He strode forward, snatching Sarada's bag from the equally furious pink-head's hands. His voice so deep and clear challenging the woman before him to dare argue with him once more.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada tearfully gazed back and forth towards her Mama and Papa. She never witnessed them disagree before, let alone argue. She could feel her Mama's temper rising as well as her Papa losing his patience.

They were too absorbed in their argument they did not notice that she was already crying seeing them fight for the first time. "I'll just go with Aunt Ino. Please don't fight." Sarada bravely spoke, her voice just above a whisper.

And like magic, their earlier death-glaring match dissipated into thin air releasing all the tension as they looked into her confirming her earlier suspicion that they forgot all about her presence as they fight.

Mama opened her mouth to speak but it was as if she was still processing what was going on, too shocked to notice she was actually there standing worriedly gazing at them. But then, her eyes became hard once again and her lips set into thin line addressing her Papa. "Sasuke, _please_ , just let us go in peace. You heard our daughter."

But Papa merely snorted in response before shaking his head slightly and crouching down to her level altogether. His eyes were not angry anymore as he wiped the tears in her face. "Your Mama and I were just concerned about your safety." Sarada frowned clearly not believing a word her father just said.

Out of the corner of her eye, however, she was relieved to find her Mama seemed relaxed as well. "Sarada, who do you want to go with?" Her Papa questioned her. She could feel the pressure as they eyed her expectantly.

"I want to go with Papa and Mama. Please?" She looked at her Papa, pleading with her eyes, knowing he could never resist it. And that she could never really convince her Mama as she saw her mother frowned clearly not liking her decision.

"Okay." Her Papa said after a while. She was so happy she threw her arms around her Papa expecting him to lift her up like he usually does. But Mama was having none of that as she glared at the two of them.

"No." Her voice was firm, no room for arguments. "You're coming with me, Sarada Haruno. Now."

Her Papa set her down in an instant, an eyebrow raised at her Mama. "What is wrong with you?"

She could feel her tears gathering in her eyes once again, afraid of her Mama's wrath that was almost never directed at her. But her Mama chose to ignore her Papa and then addressed her once again. "Well, you just can't cry just because you can't have what you want, Sarada."

This time before the pink-head could pull her daughter, the Uchiha heir put himself between her and Sakura. "Are you serious, Sakura? Do you really want to do this in front of our child?" He was gritting his teeth once again.

As if the words the Uchiha heir just said had only registered on her mind, her earlier scowl on her lips slowly became a thin line before her eyes set upon their daughter fearfully peering at her. She then looked up at the man in front of her; the look on her eyes gave out that she was also surprised of her own outburst.

"I-Sarada-" She tried to reach out to her daughter but the little girl further recoiled from her, clearly she was shaken by her sudden temper tantrum. Hurt by her own daughter's actions, she felt a sharp pain in her chest as if she was getting stabbed.

It was then that Sasuke decided to interrupt. In a calming voice, he faced their daughter. "Sarada, it's fine. Your Mama and I were just discussing. We just want to be with you, okay? Don't cry anymore." He proceeded to wipe the tears on her eyes. And as expected, the little Uchiha threw her arms around her father mumbling repeatedly that she was just scared.

As he stood up carrying their child, Sakura avoided his eyes as he moved into the car.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada clutched at her favorite green stuffed dinosaur, Plushie, as she looked back and forth to her father and mother from the passenger seat of the car. Her father eyed her discreetly from the rear view mirror as he drove on the way to her school.

Meanwhile, her mother chose to stay silent throughout the trip looking through the window. Sarada bit her lip still worried about her Mama.

She was having conflicted emotions as it was the first time she was able to go to school with both of her parents. It was not what she imagined it would be. She felt like it was her fault for dragging them both and causing their fight. If it would be like this, Sarada wished it would just be her Uncle Itachi to bring her to school like the usual e _ven if other kids in school tease her for not having a Papa._

As they arrived at her school, she tried to make a neutral expression as her parents accompanied her to the entrance. Sensing her inner turmoil, her father stopped midway and crouched down to look at her carefully.

He sighed before speaking. "Sarada, look at Papa." She finally looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze but her saddened expression did not change. "You should have seen you face in the mirror. Are you not happy with us accompanying you today? Do you want your Uncle instead?"

She immediately shook her head no. "Of course not, Papa! I'm happy, so happy!"

"Then what's with that expression in your face?" Her Papa frowned.

At that time, Sakura crouched down to her level as well. "Are you scared of Mama?"

"No, I-I'm just-"

Then, without warning, Sakura suddenly pulled her daughter in a hug. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I did not- we did not mean to startle you like that. Forgive us?" She released her for a bit to look at the little girl's face.

"Of course, Mama. I love you!" She then buried her face into her Mama's embrace looking at her Papa, smiling once again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura carefully slipped into her office once she stepped foot at the hospital entrance warning with her eyes as nurses and other doctors noticed her. She exhaled a sigh of relief as she scanned through the small pipe of her door with no signs of Dr. Tsunade storming after her.

However, she was not even able to take a minute of peace because her loudmouth of a best friend was already knocking furiously on her door. "Open the door, you stubborn Sakura Haruno, or I swear, Dr. Tsunade will be the last of your worries!"

Letting a frustrated growl, she strode forward opening the door. Not bothering to face the blonde, she abruptly turned around already putting on her white coat. She sat down on her desk picking up seemed like a medical record of one of her patients.

"Are you seriously ignoring me, you wretch?!"

"Geez, Ino, keep screaming, it's not enough for us to be heard across the street." She looked at her blankly, continuing to read her files.

"Forehead, are you kidding me? Dr. Tsunade clearly forbid you to work for a week! Sakura, a week! And it's only three days! I did not know you lost your ability to count." Ino continued to lecture the pink-head but obviously the stubborn doctor was having none of that.

The blonde dramatically sighed before sitting in the nearby couch. "Is it really that unbearable to live with the love of your life?

Sakura rolled her eyes at that. "Love of my life? Are you kidding me? I'm a second away from strangling him!"

"My, my. Hope you hang in there, Forehead. Your kid can hear you fighting."

Sakura closed her eyes before exhaling loudly. "Speaking of which." She then proceeded to tell her best friend the earlier events.

"Wow, you guys are so matured." Sakura was not sure whether to kick her best friend or to defend her self at the comment so she settled to roll her eyes again.

"So until when will _your precious Sasuke-kun_ stay in your apartment?"

"I'm not sure too. We really haven't talked about it since last night. You know, Uchiha family drama and all?"

But before Ino could respond to that, a not-so-happy Dr. Tsunade emerged from the pink-head's office door slamming it hard.

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

Everyone within the young doctor's office-nurses and doctors scramble to run away afraid of the head medic's wrath.

There goes the last few seconds of Sakura Haruno's life.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke stared at the fleeing form of the mother of his child as she exited his car. He shook his head in annoyance at the woman at her stubbornness and temper before leaving the hospital's vicinity altogether.

After dropping Sarada off at her school, the pink-head just stared at him as if he grew another head as she got into the car. "Well, since you clearly insisted to bring your car, you got no choice but to drop me off to the hospital."

Sasuke was contemplating whether to remind her she was not yet to come back to work. But then it would lead to another argument, and to be honest, he was just tired. So he just settled to glare at her before driving.

The young Uchiha heir was called suddenly by his brother. He was expected in an important meeting with the one of the key suppliers of the Uchiha Enterprises. He was not sure how to face his father yet, but he knew all well how his father is. Business comes first, always.

Sometimes, Sasuke wondered if not for the fact that his brother did not became a lawyer, what would be his role in their family business? Will he ever part of his father's attention?

He was never his father's choice while growing up. He obviously favored Itachi to be the successor of his damn company. But then, his brother, one day, just left home without saying a word to anyone. Only a few days after, he called home saying he was fine and that he already obtained a scholarship for law school in a prestigious school in United States.

Fugaku was furious, of course, not until Itachi became a lawyer, did he give up on persuading his older son to take a business major. That was the time when did his father to finally pay attention to Sasuke.

And then, Sarada happened.

He threw his head back as he parked in the familiar spot of their building. It was of no use thinking about the past, he knew.

It was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke could not help but feel distressed for the rest of the day. His father did not even once acknowledge his presence in the meeting. His mother, though, who does not come to the office often, rushed to him as soon as the meeting was over.

"Dear, where have you been? Are you eating fine?" Mikoto worriedly inquired his younger son.

"I'm fine, Mom."

But the frown on his mother's eyes did not subside. Sasuke suspected his brother had purposely told their mother that his presence was needed for the meeting that was why she was here. And he was proven right when he saw Itachi winking at him.

"Can't you go back home?" His mother persuaded.

"You know why I can't do that, Mom." Incidentally, Fugaku exited the meeting hall as well, but did not dare to even spare them a glance.

"Don't worry about your father, I'll talk to him." Mikoto once again tried, looking at the direction where her younger son peered at.

"Please don't. I'm really fine."

Mikoto opened her mouth to speak, but Itachi decided to cut in. "I'll make sure Sasuke is okay, Mom. I'll guarantee it."

"But where are you staying? Just tell me that please. I've already checked all of our hotels and you weren't there. I even asked Naruto if you were staying with him." And that was why he opted not to go to either.

"Mom, just let Sasuke be. I know it is accustomed for an Uchiha to stay in our private town. But don't you think it's ridiculous? We're already grown up." Itachi voiced out.

"Itachi! How can you say such thing!" Their mother gasped. In a voice barely above a whisper, she added. "Your father might hear you. You know we, Uchihas, are not ordinary citizens. We're not just businessmen; we're practically considered royalty back in the days."

"Back in the days, why are we still upholding those kind of old traditions?"

"Itachi.." Mikoto warned once more, before looking back at Sasuke. "Fine, don't tell me, just please take care of yourself, okay? And answer my calls and text messages."

She kissed her youngest on the cheek before running after their father.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm so happy that Papa is staying with us. But he and Mama were fighting because of me. Is it my fault, Uncle Itachi?"

"No, of course not, Sara-chan. Your parents just love you so much they don't want to part with you even just for a little while."

Sasuke did not mean to overhear it of course, but surely, his daughter could not really forget such a sight that occurred earlier in the morning right away. They had just come home from fetching Sarada from school. And now, she and Itachi were in the garden eating some dango.

He was about to turn around and forget what he just heard when his daughter squealed and jumped from her seat.

"Uncle Kiba! Hi!"

Sarada run to the man, enveloping him with a hug. His daughter giggled further when a white, furry dog emerged from the man's back and started barking towards his daughter.

"Hi Akamaru, how are you? You are so pretty!" The little girl proceeded to cuddle the dog.

Not a few seconds after, Sakura entered the gates of her apartment with a sad, resigned expression on her face. She recognized Itachi first as she said hi.

"You were back early?" Itachi questioned before politely extending his hand to the woman's companion, introducing himself.

"Yeah, Dr. Tsunade sent me home. And this guy right here insisted to take me home." Sakura tiredly explained as she greeted Sarada.

Kiba Inuzuka, a surgeon, smiled politely at Itachi. "Wow, you are the famous Itachi Uchiha, the lawyer who graduated top in his class at Harvard and top the boards as well." Itachi merely nodded with thanks in response.

It was then that the young surgeon noticed the other presence in the garden. He extended his hand to Sasuke introducing himself. "Kiba Inuzuka, I am one of Sakura's colleagues."

Sasuke merely looked at the extended hand of the man, glaring at it. Seeing the whole exchange, Sakura butted in. "Don't mind him, Kiba. What can I get for you? Coffee? Tea?"

"No, it's fine. I have to go back to work, anyway. See you next week. Hope you regain your strength fast." He smiled at the pink-head before gathering Akamaru. "I shall take my leave. Don't hesitate to call me when you need anything." He gave Sarada a hug as he saw the little girl pouting.

The pink-head laughed. "You really are a nice guy. Thank you." Sasuke snorted hearing it.

Itachi then cleared his throat making an excuse of going back to the office as well. He then smirked in his younger brother's way, who actually glared at him, before hugging Sarada gooodbye.

Sarada, on the other hand, who was disappointed not to play with Akamaru for long, decided to go inside their house to play with her dolls and Plushie.

After a while, and after making sure Sarada could not hear them anymore, Sasuke hissed at the pink-haired woman. "Who's that?"

Not understanding at first, Sakura just stared at the Uchiha flatly. But then after a while, it dawned on her judging from his earlier regard with Kiba-an idea occurred to her.

"What? Are you _jealous_?" She smirked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"You wish. I just don't want Sarada to grow up knowing her mother is fucking another while her father is sleeping not five meters away." His eyes holding so much anger she hadn't seen before. And just like that, he turned around slamming the door.

Sakura wished murder could be legal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Hi guys! I know it's been a while. Hope you enjoy the rest of the holidays! Happy New Year! And please don't forget to leave a review, will appreciate it so much. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Unbeta-ed

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling slightly lightheaded. She could hear a familiar rustle on the other side of the bed. Knowing full well her daughter, she slowly opened her eyes to quietly observe Sarada. She took a quick glance on the clock only to frown when it was only a little past 6 in the morning.

She slowly sat up from the bed before smiling to her daughter. "Good morning, Sarada. Why are you up so early? Had any nightmares again?"

Sarada, who was sitting near the edge of the bed, unhurriedly turned around to face her mother. She was clutching her shirt anxiously and Sakura was sure her daughter was a second away from crying her heart's out. The five-year old girl was trying to avoid her mother's eyes and was chewing her lip nervously.

Sakura was on her daughter's side in a heartbeat. "Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen? You know you can tell Mama everything." Sakura carefully cupped her daughter's face. And in an instant, Sarada had her face buried on her mother's chest, pouring her heart out.

"Sarada, you're scaring Mama. Are you hurt?" Sakura rubbed her daughter's back continuously as she tried to calm down the girl.

"P-Papa..Papa's gone."

"What? Sarada, was it a dream?" Sakura tried to ask her sobbing daughter once again, clearly not understanding what had made Sarada into a mess.

"No, he left us, Mama. I was thirsty and I don't w-want to disturb you because you're sick. I went to Papa's room. But he's not there. I tried to look for him. But Papa's car is gone. Did he leave us? Did some bad guys took Papa? Did he not want us anymore, Mama?" Sarada looked up to her mother asking for a reassurance.

"Shhh.. Papa may had just gone for work, Sarada. Calm down."

"But his things are not there. Is it because you don't like Papa, Mama?"

"What? No, Sarada. It's not like that." Baffled, Sakura shook her head no.

"But why can't he just stay here with us?" Sarada insisted, fresh tears rolled down her chubby cheeks.

Sakura exhaled loudly before cupping her daughter's face. "We've talked about this, sweetheart. Your Papa loves you so much. He can never hate you, okay? Your grandpa and grandma miss Papa too, don't you think? I promise you, we will call Papa later. Now, I will cook you your pancake and you will take shower. And then, we will go to school."

"With strawberries and chocolate milk?"

"Yes." Sakura smiled slightly.

"And we will call Papa?" The little girl added.

"Yes, dear. I promise, okay? Sometimes, I wonder if you love your Papa more than you love me." Sakura teased knowingly.

"N-no, of course not Mama. I love you as much as I love Papa. I love you both so so so much this big." She made a very wide hand gesture before giggling.

Sakura laughed lightly before kissing her daughter's forehead lightly. "And we love you as much."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke was not dramatic nor emotional; he was always analytical, always thinking. So when he saw Sakura bringing _that guy_ in her apartment and apparently his daughter knows him too well, suddenly he could not think. The next thing he knew he was in his room, breathing heavily as he just slammed the door hard he was pretty sure Sarada heard it.

He was furious. He and Sakura may not get along well for the past five years, but he had never felt so irritated, so displeased towards her. Sure, they had fights one too many but this feeling had been foreign to him. If he could describe it in another way, he could say it was the same feeling when his father would give more attention to his older brother when they were young.

But he knew he had no right to act like this. He could not judge _that dog guy_ in just one occasion. However, thinking about Sakura and Sarada spending more time with that guy than him irked him to no end. He was very uncomfortable just thinking about it.

He threw back his head on the bed staring at the ceiling for a few hours trying to keep his head cool. And yet, his peace did not last when his phone rang. He slightly groaned when he saw the familiar name of his brother appear on the screen. He even contemplated whether to answer it or just completely ignore him. But, remembering his scoldings displeased him more so he decided against it.

He sighed loudly before sitting up and answering his phone. "Hello?"

"My dear brother, I'm afraid you have to go back home as soon as possible." The voice from the other line was nothing but calm.

"What? Why?" Sasuke frowned slightly, clearly not liking where this conversation is headed.

"Father is fuming. Someone had seen you with Sakura and Sarada in school. They took pictures of you and they were using it to blackmail us. It is better if you leave Sakura's apartment right away."

"Wh-what? How can I just leave after you told me that. They could be in danger. You know how it is with us." Sasuke had already stood up, pacing back and forth across his tiny room, thinking of his next move.

"Whoever was behind this was after money. He sent the pictures in the Uchiha mansion threatening of selling it to the press if we do not give him what he wanted. Although I do not think he meant harm to Sakura or Sarada, I guess there is nothing to lose to act more cautiously."

The young Uchiha heir clicked his tongue in exasperation. Now, he had worsen the situation. "I guess you could blame me for this, Sasuke. I was the one who suggested you stay over there. I've already talked to Father and he wanted you back in the office tomorrow." Itachi added.

"No, it's my fault for acting carelessly. I should have not went there with either of them. Now, the only chance Sarada could get a normal childhood was thrown away." Sasuke paused for a while before continuing. "I'll go home in one condition."

"What is it? You know, Sasuke, you are in no position to demand anything at this point." Sasuke was sure his brother was shaking his head at him.

"I just wanted to make sure my daughter will be safe. Will you send some guards after her and Sakura? Whoever is behind this will surely return to seek them out."

"I understand your concern. And I promise you no harm will come to them."

"Then, expect me soon, Nii-san."

.

.

.

.

.

"You should have known this day would come. I have warned you, Sasuke." A dangerous, calm voice echoed in the entire vicinity of the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke remained silent the entire time, seating across from his father in the living room of their mansion. His older brother was beside him and his mother sat quietly on the other side of the sofa. Pictures of him and Sarada, not once but of all the three times he had picked his daughter in school, scattered on the table.

"We have to find the culprit. We won't let him get away with this." Itachi suddenly piped in, trying to deviate the conversation to the more important one. "I understand, Father. Sasuke should have acted differently, but we've been dealing with these kind of situations for the past years. And no one had taken responsibility for all of those. We should end this now, or these will only get worse."

"I am perfectly aware of that, Itachi. But your brother clearly is not." Their father had once again turned his attention to his youngest. Itachi exhaled deeply before massaging his temple expecting an upcoming headache. Their father narrowed his eyes before continuing. "When will you grow up? You stormed out of our house, and now this? You lack discipline. You are disrespectful, so ungrateful, nothing but a whining child. I have no son who is such."

Mikoto, who was also silent the entire exchange, had suddenly stood up from her seat, interfering. "Fugaku! That is enough!"

"And you always defend him, that is the reason why he is rebelling! He does not listen to me!" Fugaku started to raise his voice as well.

Mikoto gasped in surprise, putting both of her hands in her chest as if depending it from a heartache. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked up to both of his parents, equally surprised at how things turned out. "Of course, I'll always, always be on his side. I am his mother after all. And sometimes, I wonder if you feel the same." The Uchiha matriarch muttered in a low voice, her voice cracking in the process.

"Mikoto.." Fugaku had seemed calmed down a bit, but his anger did not eased up.

"I know, you only want the best for our sons. But don't you think this is too much for Sasuke? He is already a father as well. I am pretty sure he knows what he's doing." Mikoto pleaded.

"He does not. I actually thought that Sarada would change him. That he'll be more responsible, more mature. But it's nothing but a wishful thinking. Mikoto, just stop making excuses for him." The Uchiha head pronounced in a more firm voice.

"Okay." Mikoto left the vicinity in a second.

"Mother.." Itachi called her out, but she was gone in a flash.

Fugaku was not phased enough. "You made this mess; you should learn how to clean it." He turned to Sasuke once more. "Tell me exactly what you intend to do now that you endangered your daughter."

"If you will keep on insisting to have Sarada bear our surname or force Sakura into marriage, I won't do any of that." Sasuke said in a while.

And if the elder Uchiha was not mad earlier, Itachi was sure he is now. "Are you hearing yourself, Sasuke?"

"I do not want Sarada to put through this kind of suppression. Until when do we have to confine with these trivial Uchiha traditions?" The youngest Uchiha raised his head to look at his father.

"Sasuke.." Itachi warned his younger brother.

Fugaku snorted in response. "Sometimes I ask myself what did I do wrong for you to grow up like that."

It was like a bomb was dropped in his chest. His entire body felt rigid; he could not breathe. It was like he was being deprived of oxygen. He had always felt a disappointment to his father, but to hear it from his father himself was a huge blow in the face for Sasuke. He merely turned his head down once more as his father got up from his seat and left him to his thoughts.

Itachi was left powerless to do anything.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade was whistling taking her sweet time to visit each of her patients. And now that Sakura, her favorite and yet most stubborn apprentice, was not present, she got her hands full. Not that she was complaining, but things were easier with the young medic around.

Children was Sakura's forte after all. And every time, those kids ask where her apprentice is, Tsunade would often come up with lame excuses. Most of the time, they don't get fooled. The head medic sighed in relief after making sure everyone was fine. Well, except for one.

As she opened her door to her office, she was equally surprised and furious to see the familiar pink-haired doctor sitting comfortably in the sofa. "Sakura!" She shouted, much to the shock of the other patients nearby.

Sakura squeaked in response. "N-no, Dr. Tsunade, p-please let me explain. I'm not working, see? I did not even bring my coat." She stuttered nervously.

"Then what are you doing here?" Tsunade closed the door to her office and hung her coat nearby. She even crossed her arms looking at her poor apprentice, waiting for her explanation.

"It's about Sarada." She paused for a while, looking at the head medic. Concerned, Tsunade nodded asking for her to continue. "I-I think what she experienced when I collapsed in our apartment..it truly affected her. She was..like always afraid something might happen to me and even to Sasuke. She was more emotional the past few days. I-I don't know how to assure her."

"That's perfectly normal. For her to feel that way that is. What she saw was really traumatic." Tsunade explained, sitting across her apprentice.

"She basically became hysterical when Sasuke left earlier. She was terrified. She perfectly knew our situation and she was fine with that before, but now, it was like she wanted to see for her own eyes where we are. A second we were out of her sight, she panics." Sakura explained further. "She had been demanding for Sasuke to stay with us more, asking for her father more often." She added.

"It was like what you said; your daughter is afraid. She is still scared something might happen to you again. Remind me again who saved you and brought you here to the hospital? It was her father. Having Sasuke nearby is like her assurance. That everything will be fine as long as he is there with the both of you." Tsunade interpreted.

"But you know, we can't do that. And just this morning, he left without a word. Not even a trace of him can be seen in our house."

"No wonder Sarada reacted like that." Tsunade frowned. "Sarada is wise, but she's still a child. And as her parents, you need to think what is the best for her. You have to talk to Sasuke about this, you know that, right? I am sure he will understand."

"I do, but..I am not entirely sure if this the best. We do not get along at all. I am scared that having Sasuke with us..will do more damage than good for Sarada. I do not want her to grow up with her parents fighting all the time." Sakura voiced out her worries.

The blonde medic frowned. "Any parent will do anything in her power to make sure his child is perfectly well. Learn to compromise with him; he may be a brat, but he is still the father of your child. Nothing can change that." Tsunade let out a deep breathe when Sakura merely looked at her in confusion. "My dear Sakura, I am not also sure what to do, but maybe visiting a psychiatrist will help. Also, why not take Sarada in a vacation. Come to think of it, the school year will be ending soon."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I have to talk to Sasuke."

"Good. You can even extend your leave." Tsunade now smiled.

Sakura smiled back. "I know, I'll think about it. Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Kiba had never thought he would end up as a doctor. Growing up, he had always played soccer and thought of it as his goal even after college. But of course, things do not always go your way. His parents, like others, disapprove of him playing. They thought of it as nothing but a hobby, that nothing good will come out of it.

He never really had concrete plans; he just tried to pass all of his exams, joggled from his classes to soccer practice until he graduated high school. His father had been strict; he wanted him to take after him. And so he did.

Being a doctor was not his dream at first, and sometimes as he watches soccer on the television, he regrets. However, seeing his patients smile, their families thanking him endlessly was priceless. He got a stable job; he got everything he wanted so he got nothing to complain. Well, except for the woman he had been taken an interest on for the past few years.

As he saw a glimpse of a pink hair, he immediately abandoned his earlier plan for an early lunch. He followed her as she made her way through the main entrance and held her in the arm before she could completely step out of the hospital.

"Kiba, hey!" She smiled widely as she turned around to face him.

He smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be in a strict bed-rest." He teased her.

"Oh come on, stop being dramatic. I am a doctor myself. I know my body more than anyone." Sakura retorted.

"And that is why we are called the worst patients." Kiba smiled once again.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and yet, Kiba still find it adorable of her. "Never mind that, I don't want to disturb you; I just wanted to talk about Tsunade-sama about something. I better head home and cook lunch. And just like you said, I should rest."

"Oh, perfect timing, I was getting lunch myself. Come on, my treat." He offered, smiling once again.

"That is tempting, but.." She hesitated.

"Just come. Let's go to your favorite restaurant nearby, shall we?" He persuaded once more, and he knew he won when she nodded and beamed at him.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke drove his way to the hospital expecting the mother of his child to be there. He got a few missed calls from her early in the morning, probably it was Sarada asking for him. He went back to Sakura's apartment earlier and was surprised to find it empty.

And now she was not picking up, how annoying. That woman is really getting on his nerves lately.

He needed to talk to her soon. They should move as soon as possible. The paparazzis are everywhere, he was even afraid they already their whereabouts. Sasuke was proven right as he saw the familiar red car parked right in front of the main entrance.

He was about to park nearby when he saw a flash of pink in his peripheral vision. He stepped on the breaks as he looked backwards to see Sakura get in a black SUV with that _dog guy_ again laughing at some lame joke. His mood had instantly turned worse.

He decided to wait until the car took off and followed it. As he was driving, he dialed her number once again. But he was surprised to have her answer on first few rings. "Where are you?" He questioned in a low voice.

He heard her snort on the other line. "Where were you? Sarada has been asking for you since early in the morning."

"We need to talk now. Where are you?" Sasuke ignored her rambling, glaring at the car in front of him.

Sasuke was sure she was rolling her eyes at him. "Out. Do not call me again for the next two hours." She ended the call much to Sasuke's frustration.

If she thought she would just get her way, she was clearly mistaken. Sasuke continued to follow them as they stopped right in front of a dango restaurant. He made sure to pulled over a couple of blocks away as he observed the two.

He sent a quick messsage to the annoying woman before glaring at his phone.

 _Sakura, this is urgent. I have no time playing games with you._

And as expected, he got no response so he tried to call her for the next hour until she picked up.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ughhh. I swear, I'll murder him." Sakura let out a frustrated growl as she finally decided to take Sasuke's call. "I'm sorry, this will not take long. I'll just go out in a little while."

Kiba smiled reassuringly. As he watched her form leaving the restaurant, he could not help but feel down.

When he first saw Sakura, he was instantly captivated by her beauty. She was stunning-with her pink, silky locks to her emerald eyes with long eyelashes to her full equally pink lips. It was his first day at Konoha Hospital and Tsunade-sama was introducing him to the other doctors and nurses, but as Sakura smiled at him, all words of the Head medic faded down.

So when he heard from Ino she already has a one-year-old daughter, he was surprised. He was sure he already stood no chance but then later on, he learned she was not married yet. He tried to get closer to her, many of the young doctors tried to as well. But she had turned down each and every one of them.

And yes, including him.

He got to meet Sarada, and she was a bright kid. She was beyond amazing for her age. And she loves Akamaru, his pet dog since he was fourteen. Kiba never met her father, not until the night Sakura passed out. At first, he thought of Sarada's father as nothing but Sakura's past, that he was nothing but a father to Sarada.

But he was wrong.

It was Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest CEO of the famous Uchiha Enterprises. Any one would know him. So when he saw that man carrying Sakura in the hallways with little Sarada clutching him, he connected the dots right away. And he was proven right when the young girl called out for her Papa.

That guy was trying to calm his child, but he could see he was not doing good either. He was out of breath; his eyes were everywhere. And as Sarada slept, he paced back and forth in the waiting area muttering the word idiot repeatedly.

He could recall his older brother, Itachi trying to calm him down.

" _Sasuke, nothing will happen if you continue to walk nonstop."_

" _Tch, she's annoying. And an idiot."_

He never really knew what exactly is their relationship up until now. But, judging from their conversations, they were not in good terms. And yet, why does he feel like he still stood no chance at her heart.

That was when he made a new resolve. He got up from his seat and followed her out. She was obviously upset. She turned around and the frown in her lips straightened out as she saw him.

"Kiba, I'm really sorry about that." She tried to apologize. "I have to go. It-it's an emergency. I promise, I'll make up to you."

But it turned out, Kiba did not smile like the usual. "No, you are not forgiven." He stated flatly.

"Eh? Uh-Kiba.." Sakura, stupefied, had her mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words.

"Unless.."

"Unless?" Sakura echoed, uncertain.

"Let's go on a date. This weekend." Kiba looked at her seriously.

Sakura had her eyes widen a bit before her expression fell down looking away from him. "Kiba.." she started, looking at him apologetically once again.

"No, don't give me that. I know you tried to turn me down in the past. But that was before, Sarada has grown up." Kiba did not flail and continued. "You know I've been serious about you this whole time. I never thought of giving up. And Sarada and I..we even get along. Just one date, Sakura."

Sakura, in response, hesitated. Her eyes were trying to avoid his. She really hated doing this. She knew, of course, how Kiba is feeling towards her; she is not dumb. But..she is entirely clueless about this stuff. She never really experienced going on dates, let alone have a boyfriend. _Sasuke does not count._

What they had is out of ordinary. But never mind that. She looked at the young surgeon, hesitating once again.

"Please, Sakura." Kiba continued to press on. "Just one date, and if you don't really see me that way. I will completely stop."

"Okay."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke impatiently clicked his tongue as he saw Sakura talk to the dog guy. What was taking her so long? Did he not tell her the situation? He was contemplating whether to get out of the car and drag her away or simply call her again and yell at her.

Of course, he settled for the latter.

He could see her expression turned sour as she peered at her phone. She looked up to the other side of the road and glared at him. The dog guy followed her line of vision, and Sasuke glowered at him as well.

The pink-haired woman tried to breathe out as she faced Kiba and say her goodbyes. Whether she was doing it on purpose or not, she even hugged the guy before crossing the street and waving at him. His eyes did not leave the other man's as he continued to glower on his way.

Sakura opened the other side of the car and put on her seatbelt as she settled to cross her arms childishly. Sasuke, in return, eyed her sideways. "Took you long enough. Your date must be much more important than your daughter's safety."

He took off as the pink-haired woman settled to let out a huff of frustration his way. "It's none of your business, anyway." She kept her eyes on the road and tried to process the information she received from Sasuke earlier. A few minutes of silence settled in as Sasuke continued to drive to an unknown destination.

If what he had said is true, things could get ugly. They need to think of a plan and fast.

"What should we do, Sasuke?" Her voice was now back to normal. She turned sideways to look at him. This was what she was mostly afraid of-Sarada being exposed to the outside world. Both she and Sasuke had been trying to give her a normal childhood; they've been doing it for the last five years.

And suddenly, they could not just hide her anymore.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was back to his calm and calculating demeanor. His eyes were set on the road ahead of him. "I'm thinking of you and Sarada moving to Osaka."

Before Sakura could react, Sasuke looked at her sideways. "Temporarily that is." He added.

"Did you not hear me? Sarada has become overly emotional the past few days. We can't afford to put her into more stress. Leaving suddenly like this..I don't know." Sakura gazed down, defeated.

"Or we could face them head on. Reveal Sarada's identity. But know this, you are not safe there anymore. You have to move." Sasuke paused after seeing Sakura's worried expression. "Until we find the culprit, Itachi will send bodyguards your way."

"If you think that is necessary, fine." She replied resignedly.

"I do not want her to go through the same thing as I did. Not until my family changes their ways, Sarada should remain fatherless in the eyes of many. If my great uncle Madara finds out about her, you know what will happen, Sakura." Sasuke explained, his voice sounded worried for the first time in a while.

The young medic nodded.

Sasuke continued on. "It's either you will not see Sarada again. Or I'll be forced to make a decision I don't know I can make."

Sakura shook her head in response. "Sasuke, no, you said it yourself, your great uncle has left Japan for years."

"And we don't know when will he back. Everyone is afraid of him. Even my father. That is the only reason why we keep on upholding the family's traditions." The Uchiha heir eyed her once more before continuing.

"I'll be exiled in the Uchiha." _Or I could marry you_

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : Phew! A little late for Sakura's birthday but right on time for our little Sarada-chan's! Have a nice day ahead, everyone.

Please don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
